DECISIONS:  ICHIGO
by TwoTails
Summary: Bleach "crossroads" story.  Lead Ichigo to a lemon ending with one of the following: Tatsuki, Orihime, Soi Fon, Unohana, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nemu or Rukia.  YOUR decisions decide who he could end up with.  M for LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Good Day Fellow Fanfic-er! We're back again with a SECOND story to our "Decisions" series, called "DECISIONS: Ichigo!" Since we had such amazing success with "Decisions: Naruto," we decided to take a run at doing another one. Just like "Decisions: Naruto," this is a "crossroads" story where the decisions you make will lead Ichigo along the path of lovely ladies, or pain, dismemberment, and possible DEATH! So make your decisions WISELY!

If you have already read "DECISIONS: Naruto" then you know how to read/play this story. Go ahead and jump to chapter 2, and let your new adventure begin! If you have not yet read it then please read the following instructions on how to read/play this story.

You will start reading the story at the very beginning. Then at the end of the section you are reading, you will be presented with two decisions. YOU, the reader have to choose which decision you will have the star of our story, Ichigo, make. Then you will jump to that section, using, **CTRL F** to **FIND** the next section you are to jump to. The section names are numbered and in BOLD letters, for example **54FINAL OPTION**. If this is the option you would choose, you will hold down your CTRL key and press F to pop up a "find" window. Then you would type in 54FINAL OPTION and OK to be jumped to that section. (The numbers have no significance to the story – they were only used to make each section unique so you don't have to jump to every instance of the words we used in the story.) Then you will read that section says. One of three things will happen next: 1. you will be presented with another decision, 2. your story/game will be over, or 3. you will be successful in reaching the goal of the story!

Here's an easy way to follow the instructions:

**CTRL F**

Type in "**54FINAL OPTION**" (or whatever section your decision will lead you to)

Click "**Ok**."

That's how easy it is!

_NOTE: __**DO NOT try to read the story from top to bottom **__because it's scrambled and it will make no sense. The decisions you make will jump you to the next part of your story. _

In this story, in each section, you will be presented with only two decisions you can choose from. Depending upon which decision you choose, you will lead Ichigo down one path or another. By choosing your path, you might also close off certain paths available to you, making them inaccessible unless you go back to the beginning of the story and start over again! Tricky huh!

What is the goal of this story/game? LEMONS! Your goal is to get Ichigo naked in a positive way with a lovely nubile female! You are to try to guide Ichigo through YOUR decisions, to a lemon ending. If you do have a certain girl in mind that you would like to see him end up with, make different decisions for him and try the story a few times. The ladies that he COULD end up with (in no particular order) are: Rangiku, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Unohana, Nemu, Soi Fon, or Yoruichi!

The first time you try this story, we would like you to review it, and let us know where your story ended. Did it end successfully? And if so, who did you end up with? If not, where did you get kicked out from? Did you die? Were you fatally injured? Let us know how you did. A poll will also be posted so you can record your "enders" there. Please make sure you answer the poll question, as it helps us to make sure we're not leaning the story in one direction and steering you to a certain person. And please, if you try the story a few more times, feel free to answer the poll question again, or PM your results. All information you can give us is helpful to us JUST IN CASE we get all CRAZY and decide to write a THIRD ONE!

Now, make your first decision to jump to "chapter 2" and read/play the story! GOOD LUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

_**DECISIONS: ICHIGO**_

(Note: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. This story is the authors' own original work.)

(**Begin your story HERE**!) "ICHI-SAN!"

"GAWK!" Ichigo half gasped, half choked as he was screamed awake by his sister Yuzu calling from downstairs. He attempted to block out her caterwauling, and cover his ears at the same time. He slammed his palms against his ears with enough force to make his eardrums pop, then ring. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision as he scrambled to get up to get ready for school. Unfortunately, his blankets had other ideas for him; they were still tangled around his legs. As he attempted to swing his legs over the bed and stand, still with his hands over his ears, his legs stayed trapped in the covers. As he lurched forward, his torso swung straight out and down, causing his face to have sudden contact with his bedroom floor.

"Guuuh-owwww…" he moaned into the floor itself as he removed his hands from his ears and attempted to untangle himself from his bed sheets.

"ICHI-SAN! You're going to be late if you don't get down here NOW! I've toasted some bread for you to eat on the way to school. HURRY UP!" Yuzu's voice once again beat into his half-asleep brain.

Ichigo was just about to yell back to Yuzu when he looked at his closet. He thought, _"Maybe Rukia's still sleeping. I'd better not start yelling, I might scare her to death if she is. But how could she be sleeping with all the racket Yuzu's making, or the great thumping noise I made when I smashed my face on the floor. Better be quiet right now, just in case."_ Out of respect for Rukia, and the fear of angering her, he decided to quickly get dressed quickly and silently before she came out of the closet she still considered her bedroom. Since she'd come back from Soul Society alive, thanks to Ichigo and his friends, she'd tried to sleep in Yuzu's room with her, but she still considered Ichigo's closet "her bedroom."

Ichigo dressed as quickly as he could in case Rukia was inside the closet. He didn't want her to see him without pants on. He tried to have a little bit of modesty when it came to Rukia, because it wasn't easy sharing his bedroom, with a girl – especially her.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu yelled again.

"Grrrrr…" Ichigo growled as he went to his bedroom door. Then he turned back and looked at his closet one more time. He wondered if she was still sleeping, or if she'd gone on ahead to school without him, as she sometimes did. He put his ear against the door and couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside the closet. He contemplated knocking to see if she was there or not before his sister yelled for him again. So Ichigo decided to knock on the closet door and see if Rukia was in there (**1CALL RUKIA**) or, Ichigo decided to just go downstairs and stop his sister from yelling for him further (**2GO DOWNSTAIRS**).

* * *

**(35ANOTHER WAY) **"Listen Nemu, do you think there is a way that you can learn about me without causing any damage to my body?" Ichigo thought that he had no choice in whether or not to help Nemu since she had control of the situation, him being injured and all, so he tried making it the least painful as possible.

Nemu thought it over for a few seconds and rushed over to one of the cabinets. She rummaged within the doors and started to pull things out. Ichigo's eyes widened as she began to pull out, saws, giant needles, sickles, nails, drills, a spiked bowling ball and much more. Finally, she said, "Found it," and turned around holding a horrific looking contraption.

Ichigo had no idea what it was, and he could barely describe it himself. It was actually quite a simple looking design but what it was for was the issue that terrified him. There were four legs that met together at the top to create a point. At the point there was a pyramid like tip to it. Nemu watched with genuine curiosity, Ichigo's reaction to the device she was showing him, then she told him what it was and what it was for…

"Mr. Kurosaki, this is a Guided Cradle. With this I will be to test the limits of your body's nervous system."

With a very weak voice he said, "How?"

"By lowering you slowly onto the device naked and letting it penetrate you most delicate area. Hopefully you bankai trainer, Ms. Shihoin, trained you well."

Ichigo swallowed hard before his vision faded to darkness and passed out from fear of being lowered – physically – onto a pointed pyramid that was designed to penetrate his nether-regions.

**A/N: **Holy crap! Literally! Too bad you picked this decision right? How about you go back and try a different path. Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

**(16HOME) **"Might as well head home, Urahara's probably not even there as usual," Ichigo said as he chose which direction to go.

Ichigo walked home slowly. He wanted to try and fix things between him and Rukia. He'd just gotten her back safely from Soul Society and he was already ruining it. He figured he should apologize again for this morning—even if it wasn't his fault. He passed by a store on his way home and bought her some new Chappy the Bunny stickers just for something nice to do for her.

When he got home and opened the door it was oddly quiet. Ichigo thought that maybe his Dad was trying to get the jump on him as per usual. He checked around every corner and hiding space by jumping out and assuming a karate stance. When no one seemed to actually be there he went over to the refrigerator to get something to drink. Inside, he saw a plate of leftover dinner, sealed in plastic wrap. He took it out and assumed it was his. When he closed the door he saw a note from Yuzu stuck to the fridge.

"_Don't forget that Dad and I will be at one of Karin's soccer games today. I left food for you in the fridge. Yuzu."_

"Hm, cute," Ichigo said as he saw the way Yuzu spelled her name, using very curvy hiragana. He put the plate in the microwave then went back to the fridge to get himself a cup of juice.

Ichigo took his things, and dinner, and went upstairs to his room. He put his bag on his chair and put the plate of food and cup on his desk. He flopped on his bed, lying on his back. He stared out the window thinking about his day. So many things happened, but they didn't really matter. All in all, it had been a mediocre day at best.

He sat up and started picking at the food. Even when reheated in the microwave, Yuzu's food was still good. After the first taste, he gulped the rest down quickly just so he could rest again. His ceiling was nothing new to him. It was the only thing that never changed. Then he remembered the Chappy stickers he'd bought. He sat up again and got them out of his backpack. He looked at them, wondering, _"Why does she even like these stupid things?"_

He looked over at the closet. The door was closed. Then he noticed that his bedroom window was open and that usually meant that Rukia had gone out. He decided to go to the closet and leave the stickers in her so-called "_room."_

Ichigo got out of bed and headed over to the closet. "Let's hope this makes her forget about what happened this," but, then Ichigo almost swallowed his tongue.

As he opened the door this time, Rukia was facing away from him putting on her jammies. Her butt was practically in his face. When he looked higher, he noticed that she was topless, and that if she turned around, she'd give him a full view of her breasts.

The sound of the closet door opening caused Rukia to look back at Ichigo. When he finally looked her in the face, she already had steam blowing out of her ears.

"I-chi-GOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo didn't even get a chance to think; instead, his body reacted by closing the closet door. Rukia simply kicked the door outward, hitting Ichigo and sending him hurtling against his bed then falling to the floor. Rukia then jumped from her "room" and was going to come down on him with her knee.

Ichigo had about a split second to think. He unconsciously flinched and gripped the Chappy stickers in his hand. He figured he could use them as a makeshift shield (Go to **26USE CHAPPY**) or his could try and throw them to distract her (Go to **27DISTRACT CHAPPY**).

* * *

**(32LEAVE LAB) **Ichigo forced himself to his feet. "There is no way I'm staying here and finding out what other _evaluations _Kurotsuchi wants to put me through," he said. With that he limped to the door but failed at get his hand to work enough to turn the door knob. Nemu appeared next to him and helped him with the door knob. Then surprisingly, she led him the rest of the way out of the Lab.

"Thank you Nemu for the help." She stayed quiet as she left him at the front door.

Now Ichigo was faced with an even worse dilemma; how would he get home, or should he even try to get home in the state he was in. He could feel his bones ache as he walked forward. He had to make a decision quickly. He could either try to find another captain or lieutenant to help him get home (Go to **36FIND SOMEONE**) or he could just head to the Hospital and get some much needed care there. (Go to **37HOSPITAL**).

* * *

(**1CALL RUKIA**) Ichigo again listened to the closet door trying to hear if Rukia was inside. Then he knocked quietly and said, "Rukia. Hey, are you in there?" No response. He knocked louder and said, "Rukia? Come on, we're going to be really late if we don't get going." Still no response. He wondered why he was even bothering. She had a habit of ignoring him, and if she wasn't ignoring him, she was arguing with him. He figured that if she WAS inside the closet that she probably WAS ignoring him. His blood began to boil as he reached for the door and said, "Listen Rukia, I don't need to be wasting any more time trying to get you to hurry up," then he wretched open the door and was unexpectedly stunned into silence. His eyes bulged as he saw Rukia there standing on her bed. His eyes greedily took in the vision of her in nothing but her bra, her blouse half on but all the way open, and a pair of panties that just happened to feature her favorite little bunny right on the front.

He instantly felt the anger flowing out of her and sticking in him like a thousand tiny darts. But during that terrifying moment, and because of his subsequent staring at her "bunny panties," Ichigo was possessed with a rather large urge to lean forward and kiss the bunny.

"I-CHI-GOOOOO!" Rukia growled and something inside Ichigo woke up. Survival instinct tried to take over where sexual curiosity was blooming. His brain screamed for him to run, while his new interest kept him firmly in place, staring at her panties. Then as she started to move, Ichigo's body went to war with itself. Would he back away from her (Go to** 3BACK UP**) or would he attempt to kiss the bunny? (Go to **4MOVE FORWARD**)

* * *

(**41CAPTAIN FIX**) "No problem Ichigo. Let me go see if I can find Captain Unohana. I'm sure she can get you up and running in no time!" Hanataro trotted off, bumping into a bed as he made his way to a hall looking for his Captain.

Ichigo lay in the hospital bed feeling as if his body weighed a thousand pounds. He'd been put through too much at the hands of the crazy science Captain. He thought to himself, _"I sure hope if I'm ever in a fight where Kurotsuchi's fighting too, that we're both on the same side." _He shivered a bit, seeing the image of Kurotsuchi's face floating in mind; he could almost still hear his cackling laughter...

"Kurosaki-san?" a musical voice said as it dispelled the horrible laughter in his mind.

He turned his head and looked up into Captain Unohana's concerned eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. She absolutely radiated concern and caring. He wondered if this wasn't part of her healing technique, because already he felt more at ease, more comfortable, and even happier than he'd felt in a long while. Hanataro stood slightly behind her, smiling back at him too.

"Hello Captain Unohana."

She smiled at him again and said, "Hanataro tells me that you've had quite an experience today. Is that true?"

"Yes it is," Ichigo answered, "I was summoned here to become the personal guinea pig of Kurotsuchi's,"

"CAPTAIN Kurotsuchi's," she interrupted him.

"Yes. CAPTAIN Kurotsuchi's. He really put me through the ringer today. I've never felt this tired before."

Unohana undid his top and put her hand on his bare chest. She said, "Was he experimenting with your spiritual energy?"

Ichigo noted how small, yet warm Unohana's hand felt as it rested gently on his sternum. "He had me hooked up to all kinds of monitors. He did mention something about doing that."

Unohana said, "I know that Captain Kurotsuchi was very interested in you because of your fluctuating spiritual energy. In my opinion, he wanted to see how far he could push you, how much he could take from you before you were depleted of energy all together."

"I did lose consciousness at one point. I hope he got all the data he needed on me."

Unohana concentrated and moved her hands over his lungs. "Did Captain Kurotsuchi give you any injections?"

"Not while I was conscious."

Her brow wrinkled and she said, "He may have poisoned you or given you something while you were unconscious."

"POISONED ME? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Please lower your voice Kurosaki-san."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I am going to have you moved to an examination room so I can get a better look at you and see if I can find out the extent of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments on you. If all else fails, I will send for him myself and get a complete report from him."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You're welcome." She turned to Hanataro and said, "Hanataro-san, would you please arrange for Kurosaki-san to be moved to a private examination room? I will continue the assessment there."

"Yes Captain! Right away." Hanataro scurried off to make the arrangements.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san. We'll have you feeling more like yourself again soon." She patted his arm then covered his chest with his clothes again and walked away. Ichigo felt even better than he had knowing that he was in very good hands. He praised himself for the decision he made to come to the hospital.

. . .

Ichigo soon found himself in a small examination room. There were monitors, cabinets full of supplies, and a small sink in the room, but not much of anything else. Hanataro walked into the room shortly after an orderly brought him there. He handed Ichigo what looked like a folded up piece of cloth. Ichigo said, "What's this for?"

"Oh that? It's an examination gown. You need to take all your clothes off and put that on instead."

"WHY?"

"Because Captain Unohana wants you to. She IS going to perform a thorough exam on you and she needs access to your body to do so."

"If it helps me feel better, then I guess I'll do it." Ichigo shook out the flimsy piece of material and said, "How do you work these things?"

Hanataro answered, "You put your arms through the arm holes and then snap together the five snaps to close it."

Ichigo held up the garment, "It's so short! Doesn't cover much up does it?"

"It's not meant to."

Ichigo stood up, stripped down to his underwear, and with Hanataro's help, got the examination gown on and snapped in place.

"Ok, back on the exam table," Hanataro said.

Ichigo slid himself slowly back onto the table. It was padded, but the room was quite cool, and with the small amount of clothing he had on and his spiritual energy at an all time low, he shivered slightly. "It's cold in here. Got a blanket or anything I can cover myself up with?"

Hanataro opened a cabinet behind him and handed Ichigo a thin hospital blanket. "Lie back and rest for a while. Captain Unohana will be with you soon."

"I can do that," Ichigo said as he stretched out on the exam table. Hanataro tucked the blanket around Ichigo's legs, then he left the room. Ichigo put his arm behind his head and started to count the dots on the tiles in the ceiling.

"_Forty-two, forty-three, forty-four,"_ he counted silently as his vision began to blur. _"Fifty?" _he murmured, and he closed his eyes. _"I wish these hospital lights weren't so bright," _he thought to himself, _"but I guess they have to be so Captain Unohana can see what's going on with her patients when she examines them. I wonder where she is. I want to get back home as soon as I can."_

Ichigo laid there and pictured Captain Unohana in his mind. As soon as he thought of her, it seemed as if she walked through the door, "Kurosaki-san. Good, you've been prepared."

"Yes, I am prepared," he said as if in a daze, remarking at how good he felt when she was in the room with him, when she was close to him. He felt as if a warmth came from her that covered him and warmed him much more than the flimsy hospital blanket did. He saw her gentle face, her eyes large and full of gentle concern. He felt her tiny hands, purposely pulling down the thin blanket that attempted to cover him. As the blanket flowed over his exposed legs, a tingle raced upward from his feet. He felt himself stir with longing as he lost control of his thoughts, and began to fantasize about what this gentle woman would look like with her hair shaken loose and flowing around her. With that image, to his embarrassment, his arousal became evident.

Unohana didn't seem to notice. Either that or she was trying not to embarrass him further. Instead, she popped open the top snap of his hospital gown. The small audible noise sounded like a cannon to his ears as his hormones tuned his senses acutely. A second snap was opened by the Captain's tiny fingers, and again his over-taxed senses registered it as sounding more like a gun-shot than the opening of a tiny fastener. He felt heat pouring from her hands as she reached for the third snap, and he thought he couldn't bear it. He reached for her hand, but she gently restrained him, "Will you put your hand back down Kurosaki-san?" she asked quietly and he felt compelled to let his hand fall back to his side.

How very much he wanted to touch her. It wasn't fair to him that she was able to have her fingers lightly touch him while she was opening his gown, but he couldn't find out what she felt like, even if it was over her captain's robes.

He experienced sensory overload as the third snap opened. With the sound it made, a deep throb inside him caused him to gasp. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to will himself not to fantasize about what Unohana would look like with her captain's robes piled haphazardly in the corner, her kimono slipping smoothly from her shoulders...the creamy flesh slowly exposed to him. He chastised himself for thinking like this about her, but when she opened the fourth snap, he crashed back into making an image of her in his mind – an image of her climbing on the table with him, without any clothes separating them.

Another deep throb tortured him as the fifth and final snap was opened. He felt her hands, her fingernails glance across his hyper-sensitive skin as she opened the hospital gown. Gooseflesh covered his stomach and chest – he closed his eyes in deep pleasure, and embarrassment. _"What must she think of me?" _he thought knowing that she had to see how aroused he was. But he was totally caught off guard when he felt those gentle yet purposeful fingers on his hips, pulling down his underwear.

"Rise, please Kurosaki-san," she said and he obeyed immediately, picking up his hips for her to remove his underwear. He marveled at what something so simple as hearing her voice did to him, especially when she said his name..."Kurosaki-san," echoed in his mind as if she were constantly whispering it wantonly in his ear.

He couldn't feel her touch momentarily, so he tried to focus his mind and calm his body. He opened his eyes slowly, elating immediately at seeing Unohana removing her captain's robes. She casually draped them on the counter behind her. She didn't meet his eyes then, as she unwound the sash that sat at her waist, causing her kimono to open on its own. He couldn't believe he was seeing the creamy flesh he'd dreamed of just moments before, as if his fantasy was becoming reality right in front of him.

As her kimono slipped from her shoulders, he felt an ache in his loins. He tried not to stare at her as her undergarments seemed to fade away before his eyes, and he could see every inch of her. Her eyes met his finally as she walked to the examination table and stood right next to it. Ichigo had no control over himself at that point and somehow reached out and found her hand before he could stop himself. His need was just too great in that moment. He felt as if he couldn't move to embrace her, so instead he brought her hand to him. He shocked himself realizing what he was attempting to do. _"What the hell are you doing?" _a voice inside his head begged, as his body begged for the touch of that warm small hand.

She didn't resist him, instead, she smiled gently into his face as she allowed him to wrap her hand around his erect member. He closed his eyes and sighed, as he felt her hand squeeze him gently, his hand still on top of hers. This intimate touch made the room spin for him, he felt as if gravity had suddenly been turned way down.

"Kurosaki-san," her quiet voice a whisper that wove itself through the pleasure emanating from the intimate contact her hand made with him.

"Yessss," he half sighed with pleasure as he couldn't help but concentrate on her grasp. He moved her hand downward causing ripples of bliss to radiate outward, setting every nerve he had afire.

"Kurosaki-san," he heard her say again. Her voice sounded like pure erotica to him. He moved her hand upward and felt extreme embarrassment as he knew what was about to happen to him.

"Cap-tainnnn..." he spoke through gritted teeth, feeling as if he were about to explode with pleasure. He squeezed her hand, and then his body was racked with contractions. The muscles in his thighs stood out as he drove his heels into the examination table. His stomach clenched and he almost sat straight up as he felt one, two, three, four warm wet spots that were quickly cooling and spreading on his stomach. His body slowly started to relax, wave after wave of relieved passion passing through his limbs over and over again.

Then he heard it again, "Kurosaki-san?" This time, he felt something, or someone shaking him. "Are you with me Kurosaki-san?" He willed himself to open his eyes. She slowly came into focus. To him, she was breathtaking. He watched her face change from concerned to relieved. But he was instantly confused as he was not looking at her completely naked, there was no creamy flesh exposed. She was fully clothed and standing next to him. And worse, HE was fully clothed, the hospital blanket still wrapped around him. But the worst thing of all was that he could still feel the four almost cold wet spots on his stomach.

"Wha? How..." he found that he couldn't coherently put words together.

"Be still Kurosaki-san. It is as I suspected. Captain Kurotsuchi did indeed inject you with some sort of foreign substances when you were unconscious. I found two injections sites when I examined you while you were sleeping not long ago."

"_I was sleeping? NO! It was a fantasy? No, no, no, no..."_ he thought to himself.

She continued, "From what I've observed of you, and your reactions to practically no stimulus, he must have given you something to enhance your senses to ridiculous levels, and also some sort of hallucinogen. Yet another of the Captain's experiments I fear."

"It wasn't...real?" he stammered with some effort.

He saw her eyes glance downward toward where he felt his own cold wetness. "I'm not sure what you experienced when you were asleep just now, but apparently the combination of things Captain Kurotsuchi gave you certainly made your body respond as if it WERE real. But don't worry Kurosaki-san, I will prepare an antidote for this so it does not happen again. Captain Kurotsuchi has never been able to create a substance that I cannot counteract. I'll return momentarily. Until then," she touched his arm and squeezed it slightly, sending sparks through his body, "rest easy," she smiled a knowing smile at him. Before she left, she stopped, picked up a box of tissues and handed them to him. With a smile she left.

Ichigo lay there in total disbelief. _"I was asleep? HOW! Everything felt so real, and I, well, I, reacted so strongly. What if I don't want an antidote?"_ He pulled a few tissues from the box and reached under the blankets and inside the hospital gown in an attempt to clean himself up before Captain Unohana came back with the antidote she was preparing for him.

**A/N**: Woo! Can you say, "nocturnal emission," aka, "wet dreams?" That's basically what happened to Ichigo when he had an overloaded sensory fantasy experience with CAPTAIN Unohana courtesy of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments! Now, if you'd like to try something else, go back to the beginning of the story and make a few other decisions. Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

**(17TALK TATSUKI) **Tatsuki had been number two for a long time. Ichigo knew how significant it was that she reach her goal of being number one, so he understood her need to push herself, even if she did go overboard. He thought that she would probably be at her training spot for most of lunch time, overdoing it as usual. He also figured she'd probably skipped lunch. As he started to near the school's practice area he could already hear the pounding of a punching bag.

When he walked in he noticed she was all alone. _"She must have chased everyone away or kicked everyone's ass to get some privacy."_

He saw her things bunched up by the door. As he looked at Tatsuki, she planted a solid punch on the punching bag she was currently punishing. To Ichigo, she hadn't changed one bit. Back when they were in the dojo together she had the same determined look on her sweaty face. He certainly noticed thought, that she had grown into a much stronger woman, both physically and mentally.

"Yo! Clean that sweat off or you'll get a rash," Ichigo said as he threw her towel in her face while looking to the side.

Tatsuki hadn't even noticed him walk in. She was so focused on her technique that she blocked everything from her mind. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked as she scrubbed the towel across her forehead.

"Heard your tournament was starting up again. Figured I'd come by and give you some pointers so you won't suck again."

Tatsuki just shook her head at him. "YOU give ME pointers. If I remember correctly I'm the one that used to beat your bullies up for you."

Ichigo turned back and faced Tatsuki. He gave her a genuine grin and got into an attack stance. "We'll see if you still got it." Tatsuki smiled back and prepared herself as Ichigo charged her.

Stupidly, he tried a direct straight punch, but Tatsuki simply grabbed his wrist and elbow, pulled him down, and brought her leg over to plant a clear strike to his head. Ichigo went flying across the room, and hit a padded wall.

Tatsuki ran forward and tried following up with a hook while he was still a bit dazed but he had recovered faster than she thought. Her fist flew over his shoulder as he hit her with the side of his elbow. Tatsuki tried to keep her stance but she was forced to take a couple of steps back.

When she regained her balance Ichigo was waiting for her. A bit of blood trickled out the side of Tatsuki's mouth. At the sight of the blood, Ichigo's face showed a flash of regret. But Tatsuki's didn't, instead she just chuckled and ran right at him again. It was going to be a long fight.

. . .

They went around and around trading blocks and blows for hours. It was getting late, so they slowed their sparring and eventually took a break. The sun was already setting, leaving different hues of red, orange and yellow across the sky. Tatsuki sat staring out of the window; it had been a good day. She looked back at Ichigo who had almost instantly fallen asleep on the floor as soon as they had stopped sparring. Both of them had fought straight through the rest of the school day, skipping their classes after lunch. When the bell rang for them to return to class, neither of them flinched, instead, they'd just kept on fighting.

As Tatsuki looked at her sleeping friend, she realized that Ichigo wasn't the same mama's boy he had been not all that long ago. He had grown into a full-fledged man. Ichigo in his light sleep rolled onto his back and scratched his stomach. Tatsuki smiled to herself. _"Stupid ass."_

She scooted closer to him and grabbed her towel. She picked up his head and rested it on her thigh, then she began to clean the sweat off his face. She thought, _"You tell me to clean off my sweat but don't even bother with your own. You really are stubborn aren't you?"_

Once his face was cleaned off she could see the fine details of his face. He had a very defined chin. Most of the time, he had a rather solid face but now that he was sleeping it seemed like all of the pressures of his day had melted away. It was like he was a little boy again—and she like that because it brought back so many fond memories to her.

"So he did stay here," Rukia said from the doorway.

Tatsuki flinched suddenly causing Ichigo's head to hit the floor. He didn't even wake up. "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for him at home but his sisters said he hadn't arrived. So I figured I'd check here since this was the last place he said he was going."

Both of them stayed quiet for a while. Tatsuki sat there, quite impressed that Ichigo had actually said he was going to come and see her.

Soon, Rukia spoke up, "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something between you two."

Tatsuki immediately got red and flustered, "WHAT? Him and me? I don't think so."

Rukia just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. "With the way you're always worried about him, I think you might want to think about you and him." With that she was gone.

Tatsuki was left speechless. If anyone else had said anything about her relationship with Ichigo, it wouldn't have meant anything to her, but since Rukia had mentioned something that was completely different. Tatsuki had always thought that Ichigo and Rukia had something secret going on. To herself, she'd always hoped that Ichigo would recognize that Orihime had feelings for him, but he never seemed to. He really seemed quite dense at times.

She looked down at the sleeping Ichigo and began to talk quietly, "It's not like I haven't thought about it before. Sometimes I wish we were together. It's just that . . . well . . . I feel that sometimes you don't see me as a possible girlfriend but rather as one of your guy friends, because I act so rough and all. All of the other girls worry about their hair or their clothes or their makeup and I know that you like that sort of stuff, but that's just not me."

She continued, "Sometimes when I look at you, you're still that small, weak little mama's boy. Maybe you still are but you hide it behind all the tough guy stuff now. I remember thinking back when we were kids that I'd have to be tough enough for both of us. Now . . . now things are real different, and I don't even think you'd give me a chance if I wanted you to."

Ichigo began to fidget again in his sleep. Tatsuki laughed quietly at him as she watched him. Her gaze, almost as if magnetically drawn, stopped at his lips. They looked soft and soothing. She felt them pull her in. She tried gathering all of her courage to try and kiss him but the closer she got this his face the faster her courage depleted. Just a few centimeters away she shook her head and admitted to herself, "I can't."

"Uh, Tatsuki?"

Her eyes flew open. She was face-to-face with a very awake Ichigo. Out of pure natural reaction, she drove her fist downward into his face and yelled. Ichigo didn't even have time to let out a breath. But once Tatsuki collected herself she was met with a very hot-headed boy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He quickly pushed away from her and got up and to his feet, as if ready to fight.

"You startled me!" was all Tatsuki was able to say. Her face felt very warm. "How long have you been awake?" she said shyly.

Ichigo straighten back up and look away from her. "Since Rukia left."

Tatsuki grabbed her fifteen pound practice glove and flung it at him. It hit him square in the head with a loud "THUD!" Ichigo fell back down to the floor.

He yelled from his supine position, "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?"

"SHUT UP I WAS JUST BABBLING!"

"BABBLING MY ASS!"

They got quiet for a while. Ichigo rolled to his side while Tatsuki sat on her legs; they didn't even try to look at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. The truth was out there in the open standing before them like the biggest elephant they'd ever seen.

"Did you mean it? What you just said?" Ichigo said flatly.

Tatsuki paused for a moment and then responded, "No."

Ichigo thought hard, taking in everything she had said, "I think if you would have told me, I would have given you a chance."

They looked hard at each other. Tatsuki stared at him for a very long time, trying to figure him out. Ichigo tried not to reveal too much but when she shook her head and laughed he knew she had gotten a hint.

"It would have taken you at least a week to admit it."

Ichigo chuckled and looked away again. "Yeah."

The atmosphere was different now. Everything seemed . . . brighter, yet still a bit strained between them. Tatsuki had mixed feelings about the whole affair but at least she felt like she could breathe again. She never expected to actually have a conversation like this with him. He was such a dork and he'd never really looked for a relationship before as far as she knew. He was always distant, even with his friends, so it was something she hadn't thought of looking for with him. She thought she would have wasted her time if she'd tried. But now…

To her, Ichigo looked comfortable. She could tell he was content with everything and how it turned out but one questioned stayed with her; where would they go from here? Tatsuki thought that at least for that day, enough information had been shared between them. She decided to leave it in Ichigo's hands. If he was indeed interested in her, he could make the first move, and to her surprise, she found that she'd let him if he did.

Ichigo picked himself up off the floor and started to gather his things. "We should get going. It's already rather late and Yuzu must have dinner almost ready." He picked up Tatsuki's school bag and slung it over his shoulder while tossing her gym bag at her. "You'd better change so we can go. I'll drop you off along the way."

Tatsuki saw this as a positive sign. She actually hoped Ichigo would come to a decision about her soon, now that they'd expressed a sort of interest in each other. "Al lright wait for me here," she said back to him as she turned toward the locker room to change.

Ichigo leaned against the wall as she walked off. He brought his hand up to his head, "Shit, what am I going to do now?" He wasn't sure if he was really ready to dive into a relationship with Tatsuki. Things were very different now. Had this happened a few months back it wouldn't have been a big deal at all, it would have been easy. Now, however, he was a shinigami. He would have to leave her if a hollow showed up. That could definitely cause some problems. Knowing Tatsuki, she'd fight with him about it since he'd be risking his life day-in-and day-out. He cursed silently.

Tatsuki tried to enter as casually as possible. She had been wrestling with herself about her clothes, hair, face, skin and so on, but in the end she just decided to be natural like she normally was. When Ichigo gave her a blank stare she felt as if she hadn't done enough after all. "Let's go already," she said to him, wondering if she should have put forth a little more effort to get him to notice her.

Tatsuki felt her spirits sink as Orihime screamed, "TATSUKI! ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?"

The one person she was most concerned about in all of this was Orihime. Tatsuki knew that Orihime had very strong feelings for Ichigo and now with things possibly stirring between them how was she going to deal with Orihime? Ichigo, as dense as ever, just motioned her over and said, "I was training with her for her tournament."

"Oh, that's right. You two must have been at it for quite a while since neither of you came back to class after lunch." Tatsuki felt extremely tense and guilty. Her mind was troubled, trying to figure everything out. "So how's the training going Tatsuki?"

Forcing the words out of her mouth she said quietly, "G-good Orihime."

"So why are you getting out of school so late?" Ichigo questioned Orihime.

"Well," she began as she looked at the floor, "Today was our day to clean the classroom, but since you weren't there I had to do all of the work on my own. I was hoping to clean the classroom with you."

Tatsuki understood Orihime's sadness. Even though she was a bit shy before, she'd just recently learned how to openly talk with Ichigo. She was probably hoping to have some alone time with him today but it didn't happen.

Ichigo could see the sadness on Orihime's face and he didn't know what to do. He started, "Well cleaning the classroom wasn't quite as important as, OW!" Tatsuki hit him in mid-sentence.

She whispered at him, "You idiot, can't you that this girl likes you? She's liked you for a very long time now but has never had the courage to tell you! Now that you two talk a lot more she was probably looking forward to being with you today!" she hoped Orihime hadn't heard her.

That's when Ichigo finally realized it. Looking at Orihime's face he could now tell that what Tatsuki was saying was true. _"You are such a moron Ichigo," _he told himself. Now he was left with an enormous dilemma.

On one hand he had Tatsuki, the girl that had fought with him, supported him, helped him, and comforted him since he was a boy. She had been with him all this time and had never let him down. She was one of his best friends.

On the other hand he had Orihime; the girl spoke softly and kindly to him, helped him get Rukia back from Soul Society, and was there to encourage him whenever he needed it. She was a great companion in almost any given situation.

The question was; who might he pursue? Tatsuki (Go to **19ONE HAND**) or Orihime? (Go to **20OTHER HAND**)

* * *

(**4MOVE FORWARD**) Ichigo couldn't help himself, he leaned forward. To Rukia he looked like the idiot she knew him to be, as he seemed to be actually leaning IN TO the knee she was bring up quickly to smash his face! This only angered her more. She never held back. Instead, she put everything she had into the swinging swoop of her rising knee, and it connected squarely with Ichigo's chin. A resounding CLACK was heard as his teeth chattered together and he was launched bodily backward headfirst in an arc toward his bed. As his body turned end over end in mid air. His face actually landed face down on his bed, the rest of his body stomach side first, slammed up the wall with his feet pointed toward the ceiling. He twitched and muttered, "bu-bu-bu-bunny?" into his mattress.

Rukia dusted herself off, and finished dressing. She hopped out of the closet with a final look at Ichigo who was now bleeding copiously from his mouth and nose. She glared at him and said, "One word about my Chappy the Bunny panties and I'll make sure you never see anything ever again!" With that Rukia slammed the bedroom door and left for school, leaving Ichigo there bleeding on his bed, while images of small bunnies swam in his blurred vision.

**A/N**: SORRY! Game over for you! Kiss the bunny…I couldn't help it. Go back and try something else next time! Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

(**38KARAKURA**) Soi Fon's face beamed at the thought of escorting Ichigo to Karakura so she could see Yoruichi again. She'd love to be able to go to the world of the living even if it was for a very short time to see her friend again. Then she remembered that she was a Captain with a high amount of responsibility. Not only that, she was a Captain who had been given ORDERS to bring Ichigo back to Kurotsuchi's lab for further testing. Soi Fon's heart tore at her. Her sense of duty loomed large trying to block out the pain she felt of missing her friend. Then she looked at Ichigo's expectant face and thought, _"He's trying to con me by playing with my emotions."_ Then she growled at him.

Soi Fon took one menacing step toward Ichigo, and immediately his expression changed from one of hopeful expectation, to sheer terror. She spat at him, "You will not play with my emotions to try and get yourself freed. I am NOT a Captain that can be swayed from her mission no matter how wrong it may be. "

Ichigo tried one more time, "But wouldn't you like to see Yoruichi again?"

She wanted that more than anything, but the way he was using this weakness against her would smudge her flawless duty record. She said, "I'll see her when I want, and as for you," she jerked the chain that held his hands behind him, straight upward, causing him to bend at the waist, then she brought her knee up to meet his chin. He fell forward in a heap. "You're going back to Kurotsuchi, while I approach Yamamoto and ask if I can pay Urahara's shop a little visit."

Soi Fon grabbed Ichigo's unconscious body by the back of his collar and dragged him through the streets of Soul Society and straight back to Kurotsuchi's lab where she deposited him at the door and left him there.

**A/N**: Uh-oh! Always remember, NEVER play with a woman's emotions! It'll only get you killed, or very nearly so! Give it another try – and thanks for playing!

* * *

(**22LEAVE RANGIKU**) "You're leaving?" she said, not looking pleased at all.

Ichigo had never seen her look so angry. Not even when she was in battle. Then he realized that he was interrupting the one thing she loved more than anything – shopping, and he instantly thought he'd made the wrong decision. Still, he stuck to his decision. He slowly put her bags down and started to back away from her, "Yes, Rangiku. I really must be going." He took another tentative step backward. To his great fear, she was moving fluidly forward, slinking toward him like a tiger about to strike.

She got to her pile of bags, and bent to pick one up, then she reached inside of it, and pulled out the beautiful handbag she'd bought earlier. Then out of nowhere, she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF ICHIGO!" and she threw the handbag at him. It clobbered him squarely in the face, setting off a brand new headache.

She reached inside another bag, and before Ichigo could recover, she threw a pair of spiked high heels at him screaming, "YOU'VE RUINED MY DAY!" and one of the spiked heels came very close to taking out one of his eyes.

Ichigo knew he was going to die if he didn't move quickly. He attempted to run away, covering his head as he did so, but was unable to get away from Rangiku and her barrage of things she'd bought so far on her shopping trip. Eventually, he collapsed under a pile of books, shoes, handbags; make up, hair products, jewelry and clothes with Rangiku on top of him choking him while she screamed at him. Luckily for him, it only took about three minutes of this abuse for him to give in to unconsciousness right there on the Mall floor.

**A/N: **Awww, too bad. Rangiku beat you down, but that's what you get for not helping her carry her shopping bags! Go back to the beginning and give it another try. Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

(28NO MORE TRAINING) "Nope! Not gonna do it!" Ichigo said as he turned away from the naked Yoruichi and headed toward the stairs they'd come down.

Yoruichi was suddenly in front of him. She said, "You NEED this training Ichigo! Come on! Get over yourself!" She pushed him backward toward the training area.

"Would you quit that? I can't concentrate when you're all naked!"

"Is this better?" she asked as she used her left hand to cover her pubis, while she used her right arm as a shield across her breasts.

"Uhm, not much," he said, noticing how the curve of her waist tapered inward, then flared slightly outward with the swell of her feminine hip. He closed his eyes tightly, yet as soon as he did, the image of her body sprang to his thoughts. He was really starting to react to her.

"Whoa, whatcha got there Ichigo?" He opened his one eye and saw that she'd moved her strategically placed left hand to point at the front of his clothes. He followed her finger and was embarrassed to find that she'd noticed how turned on he was.

"I have to go!" he said as he turned away from her and walked away with great difficulty.

"Ichigo! I had no idea that this body of mine would do that to you." She was in front of him again.

"Will you stop that? You're making it worse!"

She walked toward him slowly, showing her whole body to him, not caring what it did to him. She said, "You need to be able to separate your maleness from your survival instinct Ichigo. And if you don't learn how to do that, you'll have an enemy that takes total advantage of that and kills you for it. Do you understand me?" she continued to walk toward him.

He knew that she made sense. He'd be a sitting duck if he were battling someone like say Rangiku, with her breasts mostly exposed as they always were. He'd be so distracted looking at them, that she'd be able to cut him down in his tracks! He said, "You're right, but I don't know how to turn THAT off when you're naked in front of me!" he pointed 'south' while he said that.

Yoruichi scowled at him, and before Ichigo could react, she swung her leg in a sweeping arc and almost took his head off. His reaction time was slower than usual because of his obvious 'distraction' but he was able to duck and avoid most of her kick. He felt her ankle pass through the top of his hair. "HEY! I wasn't ready for that!"

She dove at him, "Well, you'd better GET ready, or I'm going to kick your ever living ass!" She punched a boulder beside his head, narrowly missing him. He dove to the side, barrel rolling away.

Ichigo felt angry. She wasn't going to let him breathe between attacks, yet he was still so distracted from the 'round' parts of her that were so enticing to him. The testosterone that was coursing through his body didn't make him feel any less angry, it fueled him instead. He found his footing and launched himself at her, trying to focus on the top of her head, and not the bouncing quivering parts of her that he wanted to get a better look at, and possibly touch.

They met in mid-air, arms blocking kicks and punches before they split apart again. Then Yoruichi flash stepped away and Ichigo tried to calm himself down so he could find her. She hit him hard in the chest, bowling him over, and she was gone again, calling, "You've got to do that faster Ichigo!" He opened his eyes to see her pert bottom retreating away from him. He leapt up and ran after her, until she disappeared again. Quicker this time, he sent out his spiritual energy and thought he found her, but she was gone again. A moment later, he felt a knee to his ribs that sent him flying sideways. He rolled end over end until the momentum finally slowed. He laid flat on his back, body filled with adrenalin and slight anger, then she appeared above him, her hands on either side of his head. She looked upside down to him. In fact, she was on her hands and knees, just her face over his, and he instantly had a testosterone fueled flash of what it'd be like if she walked her hands and knees over his body and put her hands inside his clothes to release him. Then he thought what he'd SEE if her thighs were on either side of his head instead of her hands.

Yoruichi brought him back to reality quickly when she said, "You've got to think faster, MOVE faster! You've got to catch your enemy unaware Ichigo!"

Anger again mixed with testosterone and made Ichigo react impetuously. He said, "You mean like this?" as he reached backward under her looming face and grabbed her by her ribs, holding her firmly, dimly aware that the palms of his hands were pressing into the sides of her breasts. Yoruichi's face registered shock, and her eyes went wide with anger. She had been caught unaware.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said as she felt his hands hold her there, causing a not unpleasant flush of blood to rush to her nipples.

"I'm thinking and moving faster!" He felt the firmness of her breasts under his palms and it was doing wonderful things to him. Curiosity took over, as he cautiously turned his hand slightly and ran his thumbs over both her very hard nipples, just once, the fear of her destroying him because of his brazenness still in his mind.

A sudden wave came off Yoruichi and Ichigo became aware that maybe he wasn't the only one who was having wonderful things happening to him.

Yoruichi's eyes took on a different look then. The anger she'd registered now turned to something else. Something akin to fascination crept across her face. Then she saw Ichigo's face. He was curious, and she noticed that he was looking at her mouth. His eyes drifted from her upside down eyes to her mouth and back again, while his thumbs again teased her. She took a sharp breath inward as she recognized what he was thinking – she's seen that look before. He was thinking of kissing her. She knew that any man who looked at a woman's lips the way that he was looking at hers, wanted to taste them. Her concentration was broken as he quietly said her name, "Yoruichi," he practically whispered, and a shiver shot down her spine.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes full of concern and wonder.

"Nothing," she said as she continued to loom over him trying to find some control inside herself, but coming up empty. Instead, the shiver seemed to have settled between her legs, causing her to look at his mouth and wonder what he'd taste like.

"_I'm supposed to be training here! Not touching Yoruichi's breasts!" _Ichigo thought to himself as he knew he wouldn't remove his hands unless she made him. Then he got another idea and moved his hands upward, not breaking contact with her skin. He moved up over her chest, up her neck, to her face. He could see the concern and question in her eyes, but when he experimentally ran his thumb over her bottom lip, all that changed. She breathed out suddenly, her warm breath dancing over his thumb, then she leaned forward quickly and pressed her mouth against his.

With their heads upside down from one another, their mouths didn't quite fit together right, so both turned their heads sharply in opposite directions to have them fit together better. When they found that they did, Ichigo opened his mouth and lightly touched his tongue to Yoruichi's lower lip, dragging it to the right slightly, tasting her. She responded by opening her mouth, letting her tongue touch his slightly. Then after that first contact, they both opened their mouths wider and began to explore each other.

The heat that began to build between them almost caused the air itself around them to burst into flames. Urgency surged through Ichigo and adrenalin sizzled through Yoruichi's veins. Their breathing increased as the intense excitement they were both experiencing ratcheted upward. Then Yoruichi did something that Ichigo had just dreamed of, she separated her mouth from his and instead, cat-walked down his body until both her knees were on one side of his head. She then used her hands to pull open Ichigo's soul reaper attire then she quickly freed his penis. The rush of cool air on his skin caused him to gasp suddenly, but he gasped even louder as he felt Yoruichi's mouth descend down the length of him.

He instinctively wrapped his hands around her naked thighs as if he needed something to hold onto. Yoruichi's tongue teased him, tortured him, and made him dig his fingertips into her thighs. She responded to him, and while not missing a beat, she lifted her left thigh and placed it on the other side of his face. His dream came true as he stared up at her waiting sex that glistened invitingly.

He tried to keep some sort of composure but knew he didn't have a very good grip on himself. A beautiful woman, whom he never before thought as such, was giving him unbelievable oral pleasure, all while positioning herself over his own face. His left hand ran up and down her left inner thigh, causing her to tremble slightly and actually lower herself toward him. He knew what she wanted, she wanted him to please her as well, but he was unsure where to start. While still stroking her thigh, he reached up slowly with his right hand and gently touched the part of her that seemed to be slightly contracting. As soon as he made contact with her, she made a noise that sounded like pleasure to him. He responded by pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

Ichigo slowly dragged his finger downward, watching as it parted Yoruichi's sex, showing him what was inside her feminine folds. He found he wanted to look at her forever, study her, touch her, taste her, and try to find out what pleased her most. He thought he owed her that much, with what she was doing to him. Then has his finger touched a small ridge that seemed to be closest to his face, she gasped suddenly and her whole body tensed. _"Whoa,"_ he thought, _"what was that?" _She stopped what she was doing to him for a moment, and when her body relaxed again, she sank down toward him again.

Ichigo's eyes rolled for a moment, then he focused yet again on the wonder above him. It was so inviting to him that he touched it again, causing Yoruichi to once again tense as if she was waiting for something. Again, it seemed as if she'd lowered herself down toward his face even more, then he realized that she wanted him to do to her, what she was doing to him. He was more than happy to comply, wanting to taste her all along. So he carefully, cautiously angled his head backward, and opening his mouth, he touched his tongue to her clitoris.

"UHGNnnnn," Yoruichi groaned as she threw her head back, releasing her suction on him.

"_WOW!"_ Ichigo thought as he saw her react to his initial touch. _"I did that to her?" _Then he decided to see if he could do it again and get the same response. Again, he touched his tongue to her and again, she made a pleasurable noise, but this time, she sank back down on him and once again put him inside her mouth.

"Ohhhhhnnnn," Ichigo hummed, causing Yoruichi to answer him back. He reached up again, and this time pressed his tongue firmly against her. She almost directly on his face when he did that. Then she did something he didn't expect – again – she gripped him firmly in her hand, then it felt like her mouth attacked him, tonguing him, sucking at him, moving much more rapidly this time than the experimental times before. Ichigo had a hard time holding on then, and not giving in completely to the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Instead, he decided to see what else he could do for the woman who was pleasing him so much.

He reached up, wrapped both his hands around her thighs, pushed his tongue against her, and then began to move his entire head in a figure eight motion. What happened next he couldn't have imagined even in his wildest fantasies. Yoruichi began to mimic his actions, but in an up and down motion, causing him to come in contact with her from many different angles. HE was doing this to her, HE was making her respond to him, HE was causing her so much pleasure. And because he was doing this to her, he found himself overloaded with enjoyment himself. Without warning, he lost his grip on his own control and came hard into Yoruichi's mouth. He unable to concentrate, he was barely able to remember how to breathe.

As he recovered quickly, he glanced up at Yoruichi's waiting sex. He could feel the tension throughout her entire body. She was strung tighter than Uryu's Quincy bow, and she needed to be released. He attached her with his mouth and tongue with a new found fervor. He needed to please her, thank her for what she'd done for him.

Again, she began to almost shamelessly move herself over his face, his tongue and lips touching her in different places at different angles. She changed her angle slightly and pushed herself up, her hands on his thighs as she began to concentrate on exactly what he was doing to her. Ichigo noticed that a steady wetness was spreading, not only on her, but on him too. His saliva mixed with it, causing a wet friction that was not only exciting to her, but to him as well.

He could feel her straining, her breath being alternately held and released quickly. She was right at the edge of a wave of delight that she couldn't quite grasp. But when Ichigo cautiously pushed his index finger forward slightly into her wetness, a wave of gratification engulfed her. She leaned forward and backward, trying to push his finger into her. He took the hint and pushed forward until it was completely inside her. Then with her motions combined with his, and the reintroduction of his tongue to her clitoris, Yoruichi finally succumbed to her own orgasm, gasping and groaning for long exquisite moments.

She found she couldn't move, didn't want to for some time. That is until she looked down and found Ichigo's penis once again in a state of high arousal. She wasted no time, and carefully removed her thighs from the sides of his head, and instead scrambled around him. She then walked her thighs over his hips.

Ichigo stared at her, not believing what was happening next. He watched her reach between them, pick up his throbbing member, then she lowered herself onto him. After a few moments of adjustment, Yoruichi threw her head back and began to ride him, up and down. Ichigo had never felt anything so incredible. His excitement grew like his uncontrolled spiritual energy always did, as he watched Yoruichi's powerful thighs lift her up and bring her back down. He watched her breasts bounce slightly as she continued her motions, he studied her face, her eyes closed tightly in pleasure, then he was lost in his own.

He reflexively grabbed her thighs and pulled them toward him, assisting her as he could, wanting to drive into her deeper. But she was in charge, and she did not disappoint him. She suddenly opened her eyes and stared into his. Then she changed her angle and her tempo. Ichigo never knew what happened after that for his orgasm rocked him to his very soul, his spiritual energy flowing out of him freely the same way his semen was being released into Yoruichi.

She felt him throb deeply inside her, and felt the wet rush of his orgasm invading her. Just the thought of him once again exploding with pleasure because of her; tipped off her own shuddering orgasm as she rode him to her completion.

Moments later, Yoruichi rolled sideways off Ichigo. They both lay there panting on the dusty ground. Ichigo looked at her and said, "I don't know what to say. I should be sorry for touching you, but I'm not. I should be thanking you instead."

"Don't bother feeling sorry or thanking me," she said back to him. "Just answer me one question."

He turned toward her and said, "Yeah?"

"When are you available to 'train' again?"

"You mean, like sometime this week or something?"

"No, I mean like sometime within the next half hour," Yoruichi looked as if she were ready to devour him – again.

"Give me a minute," Ichigo said already feeling excitement beginning to build inside him again.

Yoruichi got up and stretched her arms over her head, giving Ichigo quite a show. She said, "You've got thirty seconds. And I suggest you run, because once I catch you…" Ichigo smiled and got up tearing off the rest of his clothing. He flash stepped away from her, wondering what pleasurable torture she had in store for him when she did in fact catch him.

**A/N: **WOO! Good job! Your decisions led you to a long drawn out 'training' session with Yoruichi! Now, if you'd like to try for someone else, go back to the beginning and try some different decisions. Thanks for reading/playing.

* * *

(**3BACK UP**) _"DUCK!"_ Ichigo screamed inside his head and his body obeyed, causing him to narrowly escape Rukia's attempt to crush his face with her knee. He lurched himself backward, almost hitting his own bed. He regained his footing quickly and bounced back toward her.

Rukia screamed, "DAMMIT ICHIGO!" then she slammed the closet door shut on him again.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA! You almost killed me!"

Rukia slammed the door open again, this time completely dressed. While she finished buttoning the last couple of buttons on her blouse she said, "YOU DESERVED IT! You NEVER open that closet door without permission!

Ichigo stood up and towered over her. "I KNOCKED THREE TIMES!"

"Well, I didn't hear you – I was BUSY getting DRESSED!"

"I made enough noise! Hell, Yuzu's been yelling for me for ten minutes! Didn't you hear her?"

Rukia turned away from him and said, "Oh yes. I heard her loud and clear."

"But you didn't hear ME KNOCKING AND YELLING FOR YOU?"

Rukia said in a huff, "You're such an idiot all the time; I guess I've just learned to TUNE YOU OUT!"

"FINE! See if I ever try and make sure you're ON TIME for school any more. You can just go yourself!"

"FINE! I WILL."

Both Ichigo and Rukia grumbled at each other as they left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

As soon as both entered the kitchen, Karin noticed them. She said, "Oh great. They're fighting – AGAIN." Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other, then crossed their arms and turned their backs on each other.

Yuzu said, "Is that all you two ever do is fight? We heard you all the way down here."

Ichigo looked around then and said, "We weren't fighting. It was a misunderstanding."

Rukia stuck her finger in his face and said, "MISUNDERSTANDING? WRONG! YOU saw me while I was half naked!" Both Karin and Yuzu gasped.

"I DID NOT! You were clothed! You had on a blouse, a bra and bunny undies!" Rukia fumed and her face got red from anger mixed with embarrassment.

Yuzu clapped her hands and said, "You have bunny undies Rukia? Really? HOW CUTE!"

Karin said, "That's not the point Yuzu. Ichigo invaded Rukia's privacy, and that's a capital offense as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh, so now you're taking HER side Karin?" Ichigo said pointing his thumb at Rukia. Rukia stood there and gloated.

Yuzu quickly interrupted and said, "You're both late already. Grab your lunches and go!"

"Right," Rukia said, and she walked in front of Ichigo, grabbing for the lunch that he was going to take. She elbowed him in the stomach, took the lunch and trotted out the door.

"Dammit," Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his stomach. He picked up the left over lunch and headed for the door.

"You'd better catch up to her," Karin said.

"And if I don't?" Ichigo called back.

"She'll be mad at you all day."

"She'll probably be mad at me all day ANYWAY. Hey wait, where's Dad?" he asked as he prepared to leave.

Karin said, "He had to run out and pick up a few things for the clinic. He'll see us tonight after school."

"Ok. I'll see if I can catch up to Rukia then. See you two later."

Karin smiled to herself. So did Yuzu.

. . .

Ichigo caught up with Rukia shortly. She swung her arms purposefully as she walked toward the school. He heard her mumble, "I swear to GOD I am going back to Yuzu's room!"

"I heard that!"

"So what if you did? It's true. I should just move out of your closet. Or maybe I'll go live with Orihime. At least SHE wouldn't burst in on me while I was changing!"

"Don't be stupid. You're supposed to stay with us."

"I'm not SUPPOSED to stay anywhere. I'm supposed to be here to do my job and then head back to Soul Society again."

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Listen, we all just went through hell to get you back. Is it so wrong to want to keep you here for a while?" Rukia's mood and expression softened a bit. She was eternally grateful that Ichigo and his friends, now her friends as well, had rescued her from being executed, but that still didn't give him any "rights" to see her semi-naked. Not unless she offered, which she had no intention of doing.

"I know," Rukia said quietly. Then she said, "Listen, just don't mention what happened to anyone. I'm going to go see if I can find Orihime."

"Are you going to ask her if you can live with her?"

Rukia saw Ichigo's face – he looked as if he were pleading with her not to go. She said, "Probably not. She bought a new piece of exercise equipment that she wanted to tell me about. I'll just see you at school later, ok?"

"All right," Ichigo said, and with that Rukia took off in a run in the direction of school.

. . .

Ichigo walked to school slowly. He rubbed his head. His forehead hurt from his face hitting the floor when he tried to get out of bed, and his ears were still ringing a little from when he tried to block out Yuzu's screaming. For a second or two, he felt like ditching school and going back home to spend the rest of the day in bed, "recuperating." The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. _"It'd be nice just to go back to bed for a little while, at least until my head stops pounding. I think I need an aspirin,"_ he thought_, "But then again, I've missed enough school already. What should I do?"_ Then Ichigo came to a decision to head back home and get some aspirin (Go to **5GO BACK HOME**) or Ichigo decided to ignore the pain and go to school anyway (Go to **6SCHOOL**).

* * *

(**37HOSPITAL**) As soon as Ichigo stepped outside Kurotsuchi's lab, he felt awful. Everything in his body was sore and he felt as if his very life force was still being drained from him. So he decided to go to the hospital and see if there was something he could do to feel better, and then he'd go back home. He dragged himself through the streets, heading to where he remembered the hospital would be.

As he entered he noticed that few people were around. Lucky for him, he recognized one of the few that were there, "Hanataro, hey," Ichigo said quietly to the young man who seemed to be organizing some supplies.

"Huh? Oh, hi there Ichigo!" He trotted over and said, "Uh, Ichigo, I don't meant to sound rude, but what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone back home after you and your friends rescued Rukia."

Ichigo leaned against a wall and said, "I was 'summoned' here by Byakuya, who told me that Kurotsuchi wanted to perform some 'experiments' on me."

"Oh, not Captain Kurotsuchi!"

"Yeah, one in the same. I didn't have much of a choice, so I went to his lab and after his so called 'experiments' Nemu was nice enough to let me leave when I regained consciousness."

"That's horrible! Not that she let you leave, but that you were rendered unconscious."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Anyway, I left, and I was going to try and go home on my own, but I feel like I can't get any of my regular energy back. I don't think I could find my way home if I tried. I thought I'd better come here first and see if there's anything anyone can do for me to help me feel a bit better."

Hanataro thought for a moment then said, "Well, I could try a few things, but if you want to be sure to be cured of whatever Captain Kurotsuchi's done to you, you should probably see Captain Unohana."

Ichigo remembered Captain Unohana, but only vaguely. She was beautiful, yet for some reason, he'd heard that all the other captains were afraid of her. She didn't seem too scary to him. He thought about what would be the best thing for him to do, so he said, "I don't want to bother the Captain, Hanatoro, how about you try and fix me up?" (Go to **40HANATARO FIX**) or he said, "If you think I should see Captain Unohana to get fixed up, then I'd better do just that." (Go to **41CAPTAIN FIX**)

**

* * *

**

(15URAHARA'S SHOP) Being a little nervous that he'd have to explain himself to a furious Rukia, who probably wouldn't listen to a word he said, he decided that a trip to see Urahara would be a way to let her cool down a bit before he ventured home. He walked quietly, his hands in his pockets, his feet finding their way there automatically. Soon, the familiar store loomed in front of him, but it didn't look like anyone was in.

Ichigo stepped inside, and it seemed like the shop was indeed deserted. Urahara was famous for leaving his shop unattended. Ichigo was convinced that Urahara had put certain "wards" on the shop when he left it unattended so no one would just wander in there when no one was around. If he did put some sort of "ward" on the shop, it didn't seem to have any effect on Ichigo.

He took another step inside and said, "Anybody here?" Then he saw a shadow in a corner that seemed to move. He walked forward slowly to investigate the shadow and saw…nothing. "Huh. Must be seeing things. But with the day I've been having, that wouldn't surprise me at all." As he turned to go back toward the front of the store, he didn't make it two steps before something small and black tripped him. WHAM! Face down on the floor again.

"OOoohhh," Ichigo moaned as he rolled onto his back, feeling his face to see if he was bleeding from his nose. He sat up slowly and looked through tear filled eyes to see a black cat sitting primly, not far from him. To him, even through his tear filled eyes, it looked as if the cat was smiling at him.

"DAMMIT YORUICHI! WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

The cat seemed to chuckle and said, "You really should be more aware of your surroundings. Maybe you need some additional training on how to always be on your toes, and be able to sense when someone is watching you."

"Eh…I probably do. Where's Urahara anyway?"

"He left for a while, he decided to take the whole gang out for a dinner picnic. It was such a nice day that he thought it'd be nice for them all to get out for a little while."

"That was nice of him."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I guess not. I was just trying to waste some time."

"Rukia mad at you again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You're too easy to figure out Ichigo." He thought for a minute and realized that she was right. "What do you say we head downstairs and I teach you some of that stealth training that we used in the Secret Mobile Corps?"

"Well if I'm going to give Rukia some time to cool off, I might as well. I could think of a lot worse people than you to waste time with Yoruichi."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, let's go." The small black cat led the way to the back of the shop. Ichigo followed, opening a door that led to the cavernous basement that lurked below the shop. As he descended the stairs he recalled how not all that long ago, he'd spent DAYS there learning and perfecting his bankai, at the hands of Yoruichi herself.

The cat trotted effortlessly down the steps. Ichigo followed behind. Soon they were at the bottom of the enormous space that Ichigo knew well. Then he remembered that he didn't have Kon anywhere near him. "Uh, I don't have my mod soul nearby, but," Ichigo dug deep into his pocket and pulled out the badge that Ukitake had given him. He showed it to Yoruichi, "I got this from Ukitake."

"Ukitake gave you that? I didn't think they gave those out to anyone! I didn't think they were allowed to give those relics out!"

"He gave it to me before I came back to Karakura. I'm supposed to carry it with me, but it gets a little embarrassing when the thing starts shrieking like a siren yelling, "HOLLOW, HOLLOW," in the middle of the school day."

"I can see how that would be a bother. Sit down and let's get started."

"Sit down?"

"You'd rather assume your shinigami form and let your body fall?"

"Oh yeah, right, I've already had enough contact with the floor today. Good thinking Yoruichi." Ichigo sat down against a large rock outcropping, took out the badge and almost instantly, he emerged in his shinigami form as his body slumped backward against the rock. "All right," Ichigo said, "where do we start?"

Yoruichi walked out into the center of a wide open space. She said, "Follow me." Ichigo followed the small black cat. Once they entered the area, she said, "Close your eyes."

"Do I need my zanpakuto?"

"No. This is all about using your other senses and your spiritual energy to find your opponent. But with the problems you have with controlling your spiritual energy,"

"That's not my fault!"

"Concentrate Ichigo! I'm going to leave you here, and go out among the rocks around you. You just have to listen, concentrate, reach out with your spiritual energy and find me. But I won't make it easy for you."

"I didn't think you would. Go ahead then."

"All right. Count to ten, then find me. Start NOW!" Yoruichi disappeared and Ichigo was left to concentrate and try to find her.

The substitute soul reaper tried to focus. All he heard all around him was silence. He slowly turned, his feet making scuffing sounds on the rock below him that sounded booming in the silence of the cavern. He stopped, waited and listened. _"I can't find her at all,"_ he thought to himself. Then he tried to concentrate his spiritual energy and send it outward to see if he could feel her, feel anything other than the silence that seemed to be pressing into him.

He flung out his spiritual energy and felt it shape itself around rocks, then he felt almost a glimmer of something that didn't feel like rock, it was small and felt like a void in space to him. _"Could that be her?" _he thought as he turned his body to orient on that small dead space. He called, "I'm guessing you're right over there," he said as he pointed toward an outcropping that he couldn't see because his eyes were still closed.

"Nice job," Yoruichi said as she came out from behind the rock he was pointing toward. "How did you find me?"

Ichigo opened his eyes, "When I expanded my spiritual energy, there was this blank spot. I figured it was you cloaking your spiritual energy."

"You're right about that. But now I'm going to try moving. See if you can find me if I'm moving and silent."

Ichigo closed his eyes again and waited. Ten seconds later, he again tried the trick of expanding his spiritual energy. After a few moments he caught a flicker of emptiness, but then it was gone. Yoruichi, being so small in her cat form, moved quickly making it very difficult for him to find her. But as he watched for the small spots of blankness, he noticed a pattern that she was following – sort of a hexagonal pattern around her. Ichigo flash stepped sideways and intercepted her before she could reach her next destination.

"Gotcha," Ichigo said as he looked down on the small cat.

"Well done again Ichigo. You're getting the hang of it. But now, let's try something different."

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"Like, let's turn the tables. Let's see if you can suppress your spiritual energy and hide from ME." Then Yoruichi began to transform from her cat self to her shinigami form. And just like the time that Yoruichi transformed from a cat to human form when training Ichigo to achieve his bankai, when the transformation was complete, she stood before him completely naked.

Ichigo's eyes almost fell out of his head while one huge pulse emanated from what his eyes saw, directly to his brain and then downward in a hormonal spike that flooded him with testosterone. He quickly turned around and said, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YORUICHI! JEEZ!"

"Oh please Ichigo! What's wrong with my body?"

"There's NOTHING wrong with it, it's just that I don't want to look at it while you're all naked!" he said while he thought, _"Because I want to KEEP looking at it, and you'll distract me!"_

"What's your problem? It's JUST a body! I don't have any clothes down here to change into."

"Well then find some because I'm NOT playing hide and seek with you until you do!"

"Why not? I can find you with or without clothes on."

"I just don't want to accidentally grab anything I'm not supposed to," Ichigo knew that Yoruichi would probably kill him if he did grab any of her 'lady parts' while they were training, even if it was accidental.

"You're hiding from ME, not the other way around. Now GET MOVING!" Yoruichi demanded.

Ichigo held up his hands and said, "Wait a minute, I'm pretty sure I don't need any more practice today. Maybe I should come back another time when you've got some clothes on so we can do some more training?" Ichigo decided to not train with Yoruichi anymore and leave Urahara's shop. (Go to **28NO MORE TRAINING**) Or, Ichigo flash stepped away from Yoruichi and hid his eyes, hoping to finish his training and not see her naked any more. (Go to **29CONTINUE TRAINING**)

* * *

(**5GO BACK HOME**) Ichigo started to feel really good about his decision to go back home as soon as he made it. The thought of flopping on his bed with a cool cloth over his eyes was quite enticing. He promised himself that he'd take an aspirin as soon as he got home, and maybe ask his father write him an excuse for being absent. _"Yeah, that's what I'll do,"_ he thought as he got closer to home.

When he arrived at his home, he gripped the door handle and turned it_. "Locked dumb-ass. Of course it is, everyone's gone now,"_ he thought as he fished in his pocket for his key. He put the key in the lock and turned it, but Ichigo never saw what hit him as he pushed the door open. Instead, he saw blackness, and heard a skull shattering KA-KLANG as something hit him in the forehead. The only thing he remembered hearing as he fell to the ground was a very loud male voice yelling, "HIII-YAAA!"

Moments later that same voice said, "Oh no. Ichigo? Son? Oh crap. I thought you were a burglar trying to break in! You're supposed to be in school now!" Isshin tried to rouse Ichigo, but he was out cold. The cast iron skilled Isshin had thrown at what he thought was a 'burglar' had proven to be quite an efficient weapon.

**A/N:** WHOOPSIE! Should have gone to school. Give it another try and make some different decisions!

**

* * *

**

(36FIND SOMEONE) _"I still can't believe Nemu actually let me leave," _Ichigo thought to himself as he slunk slowly outside Kurotsuchi's lab. He had no idea who he'd run into; he just hoped it was someone who would agree to show him the way to go home.

As Ichigo continued to search, he did NOT know what was going on back at Kurotsuchi's lab. It seemed that the freak show scientist was very displeased with his "daughter" Nemu. He wasn't quite done with putting Ichigo through his paces – he had quite a few more tests he wanted to run on him. But Nemu had let him leave just because he wanted to. After giving Nemu a sound thrashing, Kurotsuchi sent out an alarm to the other captains in Soul Society letting them know that a test subject had escaped. Quietly, behind the scenes, many soul reaper lieutenants and captains jumped into action.

Ichigo didn't try and hide too much. He didn't stick to the shadows since Nemu had let him go so readily. Instead, he walked casually, working his way toward the center of Soul Society, hoping to find someone who could help him. After five more minutes of walking, a small flash appeared in front of him as if out of a shadow.

The small figure said, "So you're the one causing the uproar – again."

"Uproar? I was just walking."

"I've been told to find you and return you to Kurotsuchi's lab."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said, "Nemu held the door for me so I could leave! She didn't say anything else about me having to stay."

"Kurotsuchi wasn't done with you yet," the small captain said and stepped forward.

"Oh, there's no way you're getting me to go back there."

The captain smirked and said, "I can make you do anything I want you to do." In a blur the captain was no longer in front of him, and he was face down in the dirt with a knee in his back, and one of his arms angled uncomfortably up behind him.

"Argh!" Ichigo grunted around the dirt. "Seriously! Let me go! You can't possibly want that freaky scientist to experiment on me anymore! He almost killed me!"

"Those are my orders," the Captain said as Ichigo felt some sort of bondage device enclosing both of his wrists behind him. "I don't bend rules, I follow them." That's when Ichigo remembered the Captain that had taken him down, and he knew it was pointless to argue with her. Soi Fon followed orders to the letter, and if Kurotsuchi wanted him back in the lab, then she'd be the person to deliver him.

He relaxed slightly, knowing the more he struggled, the more Soi Fon would likely hurt him. She was Captain of the Special Forces, or at least that's what Yoruichi had told him before. _"Yoruichi. She and Soi Fon were close at one time,"_ Ichigo thought to himself. Then he felt himself being wretched upward off the ground. He was standing on his feet a moment later.

Soi Fon led Ichigo by a small chain attached to whatever was binding his hands together. Ichigo took a chance and asked, "You're taking me right back there for more humiliation aren't you?"

"I am," she said coldly.

"Do you have any idea what he's done to me already?"

"No, I don't, but if I know Kurotsuchi, I can only imagine what he's done. You must be an interesting test subject if he wants you back so badly," she said as she marched behind him.

Ichigo wanted to keep her talking, "Did he say what else he was going to do to me?"

"That information was not given to me with my orders."

Ichigo wasn't getting anywhere with Soi Fon. The only thing that was happening was he was getting marched closer the lab with each step he was forced to take. He decided to try another approach with her. "Wasn't Yoruichi your friend?" Immediately Soi Fon stopped walking. She stood silently behind him for a minute, then put her hand on his back and urged him forward again.

"I thought she was a friend of yours," Ichigo tried again.

Soi Fon stopped walking again and said, "She was my superior,"

"But she was your friend too, wasn't she?" Ichigo asked.

Quietly, "Yes."

Ichigo knew he was opening a door that might get him out of going back to Kurotsuchi's lab. If only he could play on her feelings, maybe she'd let him go, she might even possibly show him the way home.

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"No. Not since Rukia's supposed execution day. We fought that day, and I learned some truths that changed my opinion of her." Ichigo looked back and saw the faintest trace of a smile on Soi Fon's lips.

"For better or worse?"

"Better," she paused and then focused a steely gaze on Ichigo's face, "why are you asking me about her?"

"No reason, I just thought I remembered her mentioning you before, that's all." Immediately, Soi Fon's face softened at the mere thought that her former superior, whom she admired above all others, had thought about her and mentioned her to Kurotsuchi's latest pin cushion.

She looked up at Ichigo, and asked him, "Where is she now?"

Ichigo said, "I usually find her at Urahara's shop in Karakura."

Soi Fon scowled, "That idiot. So lazy, informal, too casual."

"They seem kind of close,"

"Close?" Soi Fon's eyes searched Ichigo's face for some sort of explanation.

"Like good friends or siblings."

"Oh. Yes." She was relieved to not hear the term, 'best friends' come from his mouth because she'd always considered Yoruichi HER best friend, but that was a long time ago.

Ichigo saw pain on Soi Fon's face. He asked gently, "You miss her don't you?"

She looked up at him, then looked back down. She nodded.

Ichigo saw his opportunity and jumped on it. He thought of a couple of ways he could possibly get out of going back to Kurotsuchi's lab. Then he asked, "Would you like to go back to Karakura with me and see her?" (Go to **38KARAKURA**) or he said, "If you'd show me how to get home, I'd be happy to give her a message from you." (Go to **39MESSAGE**)

**

* * *

**

(33STAY IN LAB) Ichigo laid back down on the ground. His body ached from all of the running and flash steps. He looked up to the ceiling. He wanted to just faint again and rest. He closed his eyes for just a moment but when he opened them his body suddenly felt rejuvenated from the vision before him.

Nemu had stood up and since she was directly over Ichigo's head he had a clear view up her short skirt. He froze, filled with embarrassment. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He began to twitch from the inability to react.

Nemu noticed his awkward movements and looked down. With a raised brow she asked, "Is something wrong Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's face turned red since Nemu had notice his staring. He brought his hands up in defense; ready for Nemu to stomp him as he imagined any girl would if they'd caught him peeking, but when she didn't it shocked him. He slowly lowered his hands and became curious. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because . . . because I looked up."

"Up what? Why have you started to act cautious?" Ichigo couldn't answer her question. It was too embarrassing to admit. Nemu looked confused but her expression changed to curiosity as she looked at the rest of Ichigo's body.

"Why have you gotten sexually aroused Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked very matter-of-factly.

At that moment, Ichigo wished the Menos Grande had been real so he could throw himself into its cage. This was the last straw; he couldn't take any more surprises today. Nothing could have possibly been worse. Nemu started to lower herself back down while Ichigo's humiliation rose higher than the sky.

Nemu reached over his body, having her breasts smash a bit against Ichigo's face. Out of nowhere, she took hold of his manhood. She was in an investigative state at that point. Ichigo couldn't do more other than twitch helplessly.

"Are all male reproductive organs always this stiff? All of the test subjects that Kurotsuchi has had have appeared much smaller and completely limp. Yours has seemed to grow and strengthen." With a few more squeezes and light touches Nemu concluded, "It must be the added blood flow through the organ that causes its erect state."

She lifted herself back up and saw a pale, blue faced Ichigo. He had run out of air from holding his breath while she investigated his arousal. His mind was in overdrive. He couldn't comprehend the situation, even more so when he was asked an extremely dreadful question.

"Now that Master Kurotsuchi is done with his testing may I use you, Mr. Kurosaki, for my own investigation? I would like to take apart every fiber, both mentally and physically, of you to get a further understanding of humans?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. It sounded like she was going to dissect him and take out every bone and muscle for her "_investigation_." His member began to pulsate even more. He figured he'd allow Nemu to use him (Go to **34DISSECT**) or he'd try to convince Nemu to use other means for her investigation (Go to **35ANOTHER WAY**).

* * *

(**6SCHOOL**) Eventually, Ichigo lumbered into class. His head was still a bit sore from its morning meeting with the floor. He'd barely stepped into the doorway when he heard, "ICHIGO! HEY, OVER HERE!"

"Hey Keigo, Mizuiro."

"Whoa, Ichigo. What happened to your face?" Mizuiro asked.

"I had an unusual morning," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of 'unusual' what the hell is Orihime doing?" Keigo pointed to Orihime who seemed to be holding both her hands clasped together in front of her, pointing toward her chin. That normally wouldn't be called 'unusual' but what she was doing with them was. She was moving her clasped hands up and inch, then back down an inch very rapidly, like she was shaking the hell out of something.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he watched her. Rukia was right next to her, watching what she was doing with skeptical interest.

"What IS she doing?" Mizuiro asked.

Keigo said, "I don't know what she's doing but do you see the way her boobs bounce ever so slightly when she does that? Ooh, that's just dreamy…"

"HEY! You shouldn't be looking at Orihime like that!" Ichigo roared.

"Sorry," Keigo said meekly.

Mizuiro said, "It IS quite interesting though. Maybe we should go see what she's doing?" He turned and left the group. Seconds later, Keigo and Ichigo joined him.

Orihime said, "See, it's like this Rukia. Then you shake very slightly up and down, keeping the muscles in your arms very tight."

Rukia replied, "I don't see the point of that exercise Orihime! You're not moving all that much!"

"That's the point! You hold a weight in your hands and you shake it up and down like this!" She demonstrated again how one would shake the instrument they were holding. "It's a small movement that tones and tightens the muscles in the arms, back and stomach!"

"Ok, I'll give it a try," Rukia stated as she 'assumed the position' and started mimicking what Orihime was doing. "Oh wait; I see how this could work. If you were holding on to something heavier, you would definitely work some muscles.

Silently, as if drawn by hormonal magnets, all the boys in the classroom started to circle the two girls who were mimicking how to use the exercise equipment. Just as silently, a certain young lady was snapping pictures of Orihime's bouncing bosom on her cell phone.

Rukia looked around her, now noticing the glazed looks on the boy's faces and how they all seemed to be staring past Orihime's hands, and directly at her breasts. She reached out and touched Orihime's arm, stopping her 'demonstration.' Everyone watching looked very disappointed, including Ichigo. But before Rukia could say anything, the bell rang, and they had to take their seats.

. . .

As the morning wore on, Ichigo's head didn't seem to get all that much better. His ears were still giving him a little trouble as well. He found that his teachers' talking at times bothered his ears, but when the lunch bell went off, both his head and his ears felt as if shockwaves had shot through them.

He was hungry. He thought, _"Maybe if I eat something, I might feel a bit better."_ Then he wondered if he should go meet his friends on the rooftop like he usually did. _"I don't really feel like talking much."_ Then he thought maybe being by himself out by the soccer field would be a better alternative. _"A little quiet time would give my ears a break, but I don't know."_ So after he grabbed his lunch, Ichigo headed to the rooftop to join his friends despite his lingering headache and slightly ringing ears, (Go to **7ROOFTOP**) or, Ichigo headed to the soccer field to eat his lunch quietly. (Go to **8SOCCER FIELD**)

**

* * *

**

(14RUN AWAY) Ichigo was surprised at how quickly he ran away from Orihime. He didn't even look back as he ran full speed back home. He hoped one day Orihime would forgive him for running off like that.

He ran straight home, burst through the door and ran straight to his room. Karin and Yuzu looked at each other in stunned silence as he passed them like a blur. Isshin had tried to get in Ichigo's way but when he tried, he got a fist in the face that sent him soaring out of the window.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Karin said.

Once Ichigo got to his room, not thinking at all, he threw open Rukia's door and yelled, "YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT BUT ORIHIME JUST ASKED ME TO HAVE DINNER WITH HER!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Rukia in a very short towel which just happened to be halfway down her back. She flinched then froze because of Ichigo's rude invasion to her privacy – yet again that day. Very soon, Ichigo felt the murderous intent streaming out of Rukia's body. He swallowed hard and was able to whisper, "Sorry?" before Rukia kicked him so hard that he sailed out his window and crashed into the neighbors' house.

**A/N: **He never learns does he? People have to respect each other's privacy, or risk blood, pain and death! Go on back to the beginning and try again.

**

* * *

**

(11LEAVE SCHOOL) Chad helped Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo's knees were shaky, but he managed to regain his balance. Ichigo asked when he found his breath again, "Yo Chad, think you can stay for me after school tonight?"

Chad's expression didn't change as he said, "That's your responsibility Ichigo."

He begged, "Come on Chad, I'll stay for you next time." Chad grunted like he normally did, and then nodded his agreement to cover for Ichigo.

Ichigo thanked him quickly, then made his way over to his desk to get his stuff together. He left the classroom, and by the time he finally got down the stairs, his body was feeling a little better – it seemed to have woken up more. The sun looked bright so he walked out into it happily. Little did he know, Rukia had been following his spiritual energy the entire time. Once he stepped outside Rukia jumped out from a hiding place and yelled, "Bakudo #61 Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Ichigo felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him as the kido instantly took effect. Six thin, wide beams of light surround him and enclosed him around his abdomen. He quickly fell, head first, onto the floor. "Shit! What was that for?" he yelled at her.

"For being a jerk and leaving Orihime behind to do the work YOU'RE supposed to be doing with her!" Rukia then turned and stalked off towards Ichigo's house leaving him there. He was stuck there on the ground in her kido prison. As he lay there, it felt almost . . . nostalgic to him. He remembered how when he had first met Rukia she had put him in a similar kido. The difference now, was the strength of the kido. He was left there trapped, unable to escape.

Soon Uryu passed by. Ichigo called, "Hey Uryu! Help me get out of this kido."

Uryu stated flatly, "Why should I? I saw the whole thing. You deserve what you got."

"Come on don't be a hard ass! Just get me out of this thing. I didn't leave Orihime on her own you know. Chad and I swamped cleaning days. She doesn't have to do everything by herself. I'd never do that to her."

Uryu gave him a sideways look as he formed an arrow, shot it, and broke the Kido. "You're buying my lunch tomorrow," he said as he walked away.

Ichigo got off the floor and cleaned his shirt. "Shit. If I go home now Rukia's probably going to kill me. Maybe a little side trip to Urahara's Shop instead might be a smart thing to do." (Go to **15URAHARA'S SHOP**) As he thought some more he again thought of Rukia, "She'll be more pissed if I don't show up at home. Might as well suck it up and go face the music." (Go to **16HOME**)

**

* * *

**

(20OTHER HAND) "Well since we couldn't be alone together in the classroom then how about we go back to your house?" Ichigo asked blankly to Orihime.

Orihime glowed bright red from the suggestion. Tatsuki, however, took this as a huge insult, especially since they'd just kind of confessed that they liked each other. She came crashing down with an elbow to his head. Ichigo stood for a few moments before dropping directly to the floor. Tatsuki stormed away yelling, "YOU DESERVED THAT YOU STUPID MORON!"

Orihime was dumbfounded as she stared at the unconscious Ichigo. She tried rolling him over onto his back and saw that his face had turned bright blue. "OH MY GOD ICHIGO!" she shouted as she quickly dug into her backpack and pulled out what was left of her lunch.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll make you better with my BBQ, melted goat cheese, broccoli cake." She stuffed a chunk of the freakishly green and red concoction down his throat and began to shake him violently. He woke up for only a second then was knocked back out from the awful taste in his mouth.

**A/N: **Orihime's food could kill people. And you got Ichigo to eat some! Are you crazy? That's what happens when someone who can't cook, thinks they can. Want to try again and see how you do? Go ahead!

* * *

**(30ESCAPE) **) Ichigo said, "Fine, fine, FINE!"

"You'll do it then?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I don't have much of a choice do I?" He looked balefully at Byakuya who stared just as balefully back at him.

"I'll take you over there," Renji offered.

"Never mind! I'd rather go myself. I know where it is."

Byakuya said, "Good, because Renji, I have something else I need you to take care of."

"Right Captain. Later Ichigo," then Renji turned to his captain and both walked away from Ichigo.

Ichigo made it look like he was going in the direction of the 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi's research center, but as soon as he was out of sight of Renji and Byakuya; he made a break for it. He thought, _"There is no way in HELL I'm going to meet with that freak show of a captain. He'll probably put me through all kinds of strange experiments that I bet would be incredibly painful. Nope. Not gonna do it. Gotta find a captain, a lieutenant, or someone friendly to show me the way back home again."_

He ran through the streets, trying to stay close to the sides of buildings, creeping around corners, and ducking into shadows. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find someone of the proper status, no captains, no lieutenants, nor anyone friendly to help him.

Then to his utter horror, as he rounded a corner near a sparsely populated area, he ran into a captain, AND a lieutenant, one of which was friendly, while the other was anything but.

"_Oh no. This can't be happening,"_ Ichigo thought as the captain in front of him spied him. He kicked furiously at the dirt. Then he put his hands on his hips and waited, while the captain in front of him broke into a wide toothy grin.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

"_Oh no,"_ Ichigo thought again, as he felt the gravity in the area change as the spiritual pressure burst forth from the captain in front of him as if it was searching his own out.

He stammered, "Listen. I don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to get away from becoming a test monkey for that Kurotsuchi freak and get back home!"

The captain said, "Kurotsuchi huh? He is a freak. He wants to make you a test subject today does he? Interesting, but not my style." Another wave of energy flowed from the captain – Ichigo felt it press hard against his chest. The captain took a step forward and said, "I've been waiting for another shot at taking you down Kurosaki. Come on. You game? Wanna go another round? If you live, I might show you how to get home."

Suddenly, the lieutenant standing beside the captain jumped up and down, and yelled with glee, "YAY! Ichi and Kenny are going to fight again!"

"WAIT! I never agreed to anything!"

Kenpachi reached forward before Ichigo could run away. He grabbed the substitute soul reaper by his robes and began dragging him away from the city. "No! I don't want to fight you now! Some other time, but not now! I'm not prepared!"

"Uh-oh," Yachiru said as she stopped walking, "You're making Kenny mad Ichi."

Kenpachi turned on Ichigo and growled into his face, "A shinigami is ALWAYS prepared for any fight he finds himself in. And if you've forgotten that maybe I need to beat it back into you, or cut the hesitation to fight out of your heart."

"That's it Kenny! You tell him!" the little pink haired girl chanted.

Ichigo really didn't want a full out battle with Kenpachi then, because he knew that he'd have to be put back together again if he won OR lost this time. But something inside him did stir, the tiny fire that made him WANT to fight, WANT to win. Kenpachi's eyes started to widen with anticipation and the lust for battle, because he could feel that fire growing in Ichigo too.

"That's better. Now come on. Let's get outside the city so we don't knock any buildings down. They don't like it when I do that."

"YAY! This the best day ever Kenny!" Yachiru said as she ran off ahead of them.

. . .

Fourteen hours later, Ichigo lay panting in the dirt. He was covered in slashes; he'd lost a lot of blood. Kenpachi was equally scored, and was impressed again with Ichigo's growth. In fact, he was relishing their fight again so much, that he wanted to stop it so they could continue again when they were fully refreshed and healed. He stomped over to Ichigo and bent over him, his maniacal eyes staring into Ichigo's. He picked him up by the front of his tattered robes and said, "That's enough for today. I had a lot of fun. Get better, get back here, and we'll fight again." Then he put Ichigo back down on the ground and began to walk away.

Yachiru said, "That was nice of you not to kill Ichi, Kenny. I like him. You have a lot of fun when you fight with him."

Then Ichigo stirred and got up on his elbow. Kenpachi must have knocked something loose in his head, because what he said next, defied all laws of common sense, "So Kenpachi, you quitting because you're afraid you were going to lose to me?" He half smiled, half scowled at the enormous blood streaked Captain.

"Uh-oh," Yachiru said as she stepped away from Kenpachi. "Nice knowing you Ichi."

Kenpachi looked over his shoulder at the still prone substitute soul reaper. Instantly Ichigo knew he'd said the wrong thing.

A sudden violent pulse of spiritual energy burst forth, just as Kenpachi's ragged zanpakuto slashed backward toward Ichigo. And that was the very last thing Ichigo saw, other than the blood spray from his own chest.

**A/N**: Never, NEVER EVER be a smart-ass with Kenny! Game over, violently, for you! Go back to the beginning and try a few different decisions.

**

* * *

****(34DISSECT) **Ichigo asked, "What sort of investigation are you talking about, Nemu?"

Hearing this indirect consent, Nemu began to undo her obi. Ichigo watched intently. He didn't know what to expect. For all he knew, her body would be made of gears and hardware underneath her clothing. Luckily, to his arousal, she exposed large human looking breasts to him.

"I have seen that in the Human World, as well as in Soul Society, that men have a fascination with breasts. I would like you to use mine in an appropriate manner."

Nemu then lowered her breasts over Ichigo's face and pressed them softly against him. Ichigo couldn't believe it. She was willingly giving herself to him. He might have pushed her back but when Nemu's breasts come into contact with his face he was stunned. They felt extremely smooth and delicate, they were not filled with gears and wiring like he'd feared. Curiosity made him move involuntarily to touch them. He squeezed them. The texture and density of them was also baffling. Kurotsuchi had created her in a more magnificent physique than any women would ever be able to obtain.

Ichigo was filled with masculine drive as well as lust. Since Nemu had given him permission to "use" her breasts, he let himself act freely and he began to massage her breasts and suck on her nipples. Nemu could feel her body temperature rise as Ichigo did this. Her face began to get red and her breathing became heavy.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I feel an odd sensation. Is it normal to react this way to you manipulations to my chest?"

He remained silent as he took a firmer hold of her and traced wet circles with is tongue around her nipples. Nemu started panting and began moaning softly. This new sensation was one she never expected to receive. She expected the male to enter some sort of metamorphosis caused by his interaction with a female's chest. This, however, was an entirely different thing.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It stirred her emotions. In most cases, she chose to retract her emotions from the situation since this would better aid Master Kurotsuchi in his research. This . . . this . . . felt good and she wanted to find out more.

Nemu crawled forward, over Ichigo's body, and placed herself directly over Ichigo's erection. Ichigo, on the other hand, was now between her legs getting an eyeful. "I have also seen that the women lick, suck and stroke the male sexual organ. A _blowjob_,as your people call it." She proceeded to expose his penis from under his boxers. "May I?"

But even before Ichigo could respond, Nemu took him entirely into her mouth. Every centimeter of his manhood was in her mouth, and parts of it, were down her throat. She did not flinch, gag, or react in any way. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes in ecstasy. Every nerve in his body was on fire. Nemu slowly receded from him but then quickly picked up her pace.

Ichigo could feel every action she took. She began by sucking his entire erection in a very fast tempo. She then slowed down and focused on the head as she stroked the shaft in perfect synchronization. Next, she played with the soft underside of the head as she stroked and twisted her wrist along the entire length of him.

Ichigo could feel his climax nearing. He opened his eyes finally and a wet shadow in her panties. Ichigo took this opportunity to move them to the side and softly rub her clitoris. Shocks went throughout Nemu's body from his touch. Her breathing increased and the pleasure began to multiply tenfold. Ichigo easily glided a finger into her and began to entertain himself. Nemu could barely keep up with him as they both were at the edge of their desires.

"Mr. . . Mr. Kurosaki. I feel something inside of me. Like, like something is being stirred up. I don't know but it's . . . it's . . . it's—" but in mid sentence, Ichigo reached the pinnacle of pleasure and unloaded all over Nemu's face and chest. From this sight, Nemu, too, climaxed. She felt her insides convulsing, contracting and relaxing very quickly. She held her breath trying to contain a scream.

After a few seconds, Ichigo was able to breathe normally again. He felt fabulous. He felt a combination of excitement and released tension. He rested his head on the floor to relax, but the he felt a tug on his manhood. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over him. The sight was unbelievable.

Nemu was on facing away from him, on her knees, while resting her head on the floor looking back at him. "I have also heard of this thing called _anal intercourse_." With a somewhat red face, she smile and said, "Will you try that with me?"

Ichigo swallowed audibly. This was something VERY iffy, even with him. He usually considered such an action rather beastly. He stared at her face; it showed curiosity, joy, desire, and adventure. He then looked over at her waiting behind. It was ready and there for his enjoyment. But the thing that really convinced him was his own male side. It spoke clearly to him in his head, _"This is one opportunity you DO NOT want to miss out on!"_

He picked himself up off the ground, took off his boxers and dashed forward. This gave Nemu the cue to apply a lubricant she kept in the lab. Simple deduction told her that there wouldn't be any naturally lubricants available on a persons' body in that area, so artificial means were necessary. She handed the bottle and a condom to Ichigo and said, "Place some lubricant all over and then enter when you're ready." He did as instructed and then proceeded to attempt to do the task at hand.

He positioned himself behind her, making sure he had the right angle. He took hold of her hips and pushed himself slowly into her. Nemu instantly felt him. She felt herself widen more and more. She scratched the floor at the mild discomfort but, somewhere inside of her, she also felt her lust skyrocket. This combination was surreal to her. When Ichigo had inserted his finger into her earlier, she felt waves of pleasure. But this . . . this was on another scale altogether. She noticed that the further he pushed into her, the more the pain got trumped by desire.

Once he was fully inside her, Ichigo could have sworn that he came again, but just a little. The sensation was one he didn't expect. It almost felt like normal but there was much more added pressure and firmness around his member. It was a much tighter area which could only have the effect of a higher, more pleasurable sensation.

Nemu finally released her breath. She looked back at Ichigo and could see the excitement in his eyes. Ichigo also saw the yearning in hers. It was a look he never wanted to forget. Better yet, he wanted to increase it so he began to move in and out of her cautiously.

The moans and groans from both of them began to fill the room. They were both experiencing something exceptionally new and mildly devious. They were reaching an entirely new high and it was one that they welcomed happily. Both could feel the familiar sensation of orgasm rise from the pit of their stomachs.

Ichigo reached around and grabbed Nemu's breasts. He pulled her up into a near sitting position against his lap. He continued to thrust into her as Nemu arched her back, giving Ichigo a good angle to her opening.

"Nemu, I'm . . . I'm going to come again."

She couldn't respond. The sensation of her orgasm was extremely close and she wanted to feel every ounce of it that time. Ichigo moved slightly forward and bit down on Nemu's shoulder as he ejaculated. This final action brought her over the edge and she too climaxed.

Ichigo withdrew from her carefully, and lay back on the floor catching his breath. He was still trying to understand everything that had just happened. He wasn't sure if he should run since Kurotsuchi would probably find out what he'd been doing with his "daughter," and then have him probed for it. He figured the scientist would pull him apart piece by piece, and take out every one of his organs one by one. He thought the worst until Nemu came to him and leaned against his chest.

"Thank you for letting me investigate you and your body, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled to himself and figured—perhaps it was going to be worth being probed.

**A/N: **CONGRATULATIONS! Nemu let Ichigo experiment a bit on her, just as long as she got to experiment on him! Not a bad ending huh? Now, if you want to try for someone else - go back to the beginning and try again.

* * *

(**8SOCCER FIELD**) _"Yeah, I just need a little quiet time,"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked to the soccer field. He laughed as he watched some of the younger kids out kicking balls around and running during their lunch time_. "To be so carefree,"_ he thought as he started eating his lunch. Then a voice out of nowhere asked him, "You're not going to take too long eating that are you?"

"GRAWK!" Ichigo coughed as he almost choked on the sandwich his sister had packed him. Once he regained his composure and took a drink from the drink box Yuzu had packed, he coughed again and said, "Jeez Renji, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy when he's eating!"

"Whatever Ichigo. Just how long is it going to take you to eat the rest of that? Or better yet, maybe you should just bring it with you and finish it while we go."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen," Renji began, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but Byakuya told me to come get you. He said to bring you back to Soul Society ASAP, and deliver you straight to him."

"Aw come on Renji! I just got BACK from there! I've missed so much school already. I'm gonna fail if I don't pick my grades up."

Renji bent down close to Ichigo's face and said, "Do YOU want to tell Byakuya 'no,' because I sure don't. Oh, and by the way, you got a little something on your forehead." Renji pointed at the red mark on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo waved Renji's finger away, then said, "It's nothing. And no, I really don't want to talk to him at all if it's all the same to you."

Renji straightened up and said, "Well then what's it gonna be. You coming with me or are you staying here?"

"If I say I'm staying here, are you going to try and forcibly drag me there?"

"Not saying that I can't, but he didn't specifically say that I had to. So no, I'll just have to go back and tell him that you're not coming. But I hope you realize that he will NOT be pleased with you if you don't go to him."

Ichigo thought to himself, _"Byakuya wants me for some unknown reason. If I know him, it will probably NOT be very pleasant. And I've missed so much school already; I don't really want to go. But then again, I don't want to get Renji in trouble with his Captain. On the other hand, if I DO go, I'm going to get MYSELF in trouble! Crap, why do these decisions have to be so difficult?" _

"All right. I've decided," Ichigo said. "Let's go now so I can get this over with," then he stood up to get ready to leave with Renji for Soul Society (Go to **9SOUL SOCIETY**) or, he said, "Forget it Renji. I'm too far behind. You'll just have to tell Byakuya I'll meet him some other time." (Go to **10STAY AT SCHOOL**)

* * *

(**40HANATARO FIX**) "I'd be happy to help you Ichigo! Now, just hold on while I get some things to help get your energy back. Wow, you're a little scraped up. First, let's get you in a bed so you can rest. You look like you're about to fall over!"

"I am." Hanataro helped Ichigo into a bed then he darted away to fetch some supplies.

Ichigo watched weakly as Hanataro took some things out of a cabinet and put them on a counter. Then he saw Hanataro take out a vial of green liquid. He poured a small amount a metal basin. Then the young medical shinigami gathered things precariously in his arms and made his way back to Ichigo.

Hanataro smiled widely as he approached Ichigo. All Ichigo could see, besides Hanataro's happiness for being able to treat him, was the green liquid that sloshed dangerously close to the bowl's edges. Hanataro said, "I'll get you cleaned up and better in no time Ichigo!" Then Ichigo watched as the young man came forward quickly, not quite looking where he was going. The next thing Ichigo saw was the green liquid from the bowl sailing toward him in a large arc. Even though Ichigo tried to avoid it, it splashed across his thigh, soaking his clothes and instantly sinking in to them.

"What the hell is that stuff Hanataro? My leg's all tingly!"

"Oh, it's nothing. NOTHING, Ichigo!" To himself, he muttered, "Oh, uhm, well, I've probably only got a few seconds because his spiritual energy has been weakened from being in Kurotsuchi's lab..."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo said, as he felt his leg go from tingly, to completely numb.

"Nothing! Just lie back and relax, while I can see if I can find Isane..."

"What do you need Isane for? And wait a minute, why do I feel so tired?" Ichigo lay back in the bed while the room started to slowly spin.

"Just stay there. Well, you won't really have much of a choice now, but I'll be right back. I have to find Isane so she can help me counteract the effects of the Shinten."

Ichigo felt himself floating, not literally, but inside his head. On top of that, he felt that he was quickly losing consciousness. He slurred, "Shhhhinteeeeennnn? Wasssssthaaaaa?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Hanataro answered, then he turned his head back and yelled, "ISANE!" He turned back to Ichigo.

Ichigo fought against the effects of the green liquid that invaded his body and rendered him helpless. Little did he know that the Shinten Hanataro had accidentally splahsed on him was an extremely powerful anesthetic and was only supposed to be used a single drop at a time, not a large splash all at once. The last thing Ichigo saw was Isane standing next to Hanataro as the young man frantically explained about how he'd accidentally splashed a large amount of Shinten on Ichigo's leg. All he heard Isane say was, "That's enough to knock him out for a week! We'd better get him cleaned up and call in Captain Unohana to see if she can extract any of the medicine from him. Still, I think he may be out for a few days at least."

"Sorry Ichigo," Hanataro said as Ichigo slipped into a deep black sleep.

**A/N**: Accidents DO happen, but because of them, your story is over right here! Go back and try a few other things and see if you can have a different ending!

* * *

(**23STAY RANGIKU**) Rukia smiled broadly at him and said, "Fantastic! Come on – the elevator's waiting." Rangiku held the door open so Ichigo could wedge himself and the seemingly endless bags into the elevator. The door shut, and the elevator began to rise.

Almost half way between the first and second floors, they were engulfed in blackness. Then a hum was heard along with a loud click as a reddish colored emergency light came on. "WONDERFUL!" Rangiku said sarcastically.

"Lightning probably hit a power transformer or something," Ichigo said as he put down the many bags and flexed his fingers. "We shouldn't be here long. Big places like this usually have power generators that kick in. Your shopping trip won't be ruined."

Rangiku smiled at him in the dimly lit elevator car. "Thanks Ichigo for saying that, and for coming with me today. You're all right. Even if you were a bit JEALOUS of all the attention I was getting earlier."

"JEALOUS? ME? Are you crazy?"

She turned toward him and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, "Well then what would YOU call it?"

He crossed is arms over his chest and said, "I was merely trying to protect you from all the men who looked like they wanted to," he paused.

"You can't say it can you," she smiled saucily at him. He looked away slightly embarrassed. She leaned closer to him and said, "What do you THINK they wanted to do Ichigo?" He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the deep cleft between her breasts as she moved even closer to him. He found that he liked the way her hair framed them, making them look like an ideal fantasy vision that he wanted to file away in his mind to call up again later. He looked away again.

He could feel the heat increasing in the elevator cab as she moved within inches of him. She said quietly, "I think YOU may want to do what you THOUGHT they wanted to do too. Do you?" she said as she ever so silently pointed her index finger under his chin, and slowly turned his face to hers. "Do you," she said breathily.

Ichigo didn't know if she was playing a game with him, or trying to tempt him, or trick him or what she was trying to do. All he knew was that she was dangerously close to him, in a stalled elevator car in the semi darkness with heat and something else pouring off of her that was doing strange and exciting things to him. And when her finger had touched his chin it sent a shockwave through his entire body that woke up a whole new desire in him.

She stared at him intensely, locking his eyes with hers. Then quickly acting on pure instinct, Ichigo slammed into her, pushing her flat against the back of the elevator car. He pressed his chest against her breasts, his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He barely had time to register the look of curious surprise on her face before he kissed her – hard.

He relished the feel of her lips against his, how it felt to crush her breasts against him, the smell of her hair, yet he braced himself for the crushing blow that could come from her if she rejected him. He waited milliseconds, completely tensed from head to toe and was completely surprised when he felt her hands traveling up his back. Then just as aggressively as he had begun things, she joined him in his frantic kiss.

The tenseness in his body dissipated immediately and was replaced by soaring excitement. He tugged at her shirt, wanting to see everything, FEEL everything that was Rangiku. She fumbled at his pants, her fingers quickly opening them, then she did something he could have never imagined; she wiggled her hand straight down the front of his pants and gripped him tightly.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he breathed out an uncontrolled, "Hoo, hoo," as she touched him. When he could focus again, he looked at her face and all he saw was WANT.

"Oh my," she purred, "can you guess what I want? I bet you know, don't you? I'd also bet that you can't say it." All Ichigo could do was nod and try not to gasp too loudly from her intimate contact with him.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, attacking that little space between her neck and shoulder. To his utter delight, he felt her giggle, then he felt a shiver run through her. He pulled at her top again, then gave up to just feel her breasts over her top, which she didn't seem to mind one bit. He kissed downward, Rangiku's hand still in his pants driving his excitement skyward. Then the whole elevator shuddered and the lights came back on. _"NO!" _he screamed inside his head. Then he looked at Rangiku who had a guilty expression on her face, her hand still in his pants, her left breast completely exposed, her lips lusciously pink and swollen from his kisses.

He didn't know what to do. The elevator was starting to move again. They were seconds away from being discovered in a passionate embrace. He looked at her again and she smiled at him slightly, and he knew what to do. She withdrew her hand from his pants carefully. Then Ichigo leaned away from her and ever so quickly, slammed his hand down on the emergency button that stopped the elevator yet left the lights on. He turned back to Rangiku and noticed her smiling, her chest heaving, leaning against the back wall. Then he watched as she grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up and off, throwing it on top of a pile of bags on the floor.

Ichigo was on her instantly, kissing her breasts, one at a time, then using his hands to touch them as well. "Yessss," Rangiku hissed at him as every breast fantasy he'd ever had he tried out with her. She weaved her fingers into his hair and guided his head to her left nipple, which he drew into his mouth, causing her to gasp loudly. She tried to reach under him to touch him again, but the angle proved difficult with his head against her breasts. Instead, she enjoyed what he was doing to her for a few more moments before she decided to take charge.

"Back up," she said, gently pulling his head away from her breasts. He looked at her with complete disappointment, wondering if he'd done something wrong. Then he watched her drop to her knees and expertly pull his pants and underwear straight down with her. She kneeled amongst the bags of shopping all around her and positioned herself right in front of his straining cock. She spread her breasts apart and sandwiched him between then.

"Oh, my Goooooddddd," he gasped as he looked down and saw what she was doing. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before, the feeling of two firm gorgeous breasts squeezing him while being moved up and down. He could barely look at her while she did this, finding himself getting lost in how her hair flowed and touched the breasts that had engulfed him, feeling it tickle against his thighs. Every nerve in his body was exploding and straining at the same time.

When Rangiku looked up at him, she saw the need on his face. So she stopped her ministrations, and instead sat on her backside, lowered herself onto her shopping bags, and lifted her behind to pull her pants off. She gave him one wordless look, and that was all he needed.

Ichigo dropped to his knees. Rangiku pulled him by the shirt down onto her. She kissed him wildly as he tried to position himself between her legs. She squirmed underneath him, trying to assist him while not interrupting their kiss. Then she finally reached between their bodies, wrapped her hand around him gently and guided him to where he was trying to go. "There," she gasped as she kissed him again.

Ichigo's chest felt like it was exploding, his heart was thundering hard against his ribs. Then he felt heat, and an all encompassing hot wetness as he pushed himself into Rangiku. She made an inviting noise until he was fully seated inside her. Then he began to try and move, desperately wanting to release all the tension that had built up inside his body. He withdrew from her only to feel her wrap her hands around his hips and pull him back into her roughly. She said, "Yeah," as she let him withdraw from her again, quickly pulling him back into her, trying to help him establish a rhythm that pleased her.

Just the thought of pleasing Rangiku would have been enough for Ichigo, but when he looked down at her; her face, mouth open, eyes closed in concentration; her hair splayed out all over her shopping bags; her breasts everywhere, moving in time with his thrusts; he was driven very close to the edge. But when she once again pushed her hand between them, grazing her own clitoris and setting off her own orgasm, he didn't have a second left in him. He came hard, harder than he ever had in his whole life. As he slowed, he couldn't believe what had actually happened between him and this beautiful creature that he'd had numerous fantasies about, but never thought he'd be worthy of.

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the mouth. She giggled at him. He began to get up, then he said, "Oh my God Rangiku! You're bags! They're all crushed!" He stood up and tried to reassemble himself, while gathering up some of the less crushed bags.

Rangiku sat up and said while smiling at him, "Don't worry about it Ichigo." She found her top and put it back on, then stood up putting her pants into place.

The two of them went through her bags and tried to put some bags inside others that weren't too damaged from their elevator tryst. When they were all gathered together and back in Ichigo's hands so he could carry them out, a sudden horrible thought occurred to Ichigo. "Uh, Rangiku?"

"Hmm?" she hummed melodiously at him.

"See that little light up there in the corner, by the ceiling?"

"Ahuh. What of it?"

"That's a security camera."

"A WHAT?" she yelled.

"Yeah. They might not have seen what we were doing when the lights went out, but I'm pretty sure they could see all the rest when I hit the emergency button."

"And you KNEW about this ahead of time?"

"NO! I heard that some elevators had them, but I didn't know this one did until right now! What should we do?"

Rangiku thought for a second and said, "I'll have to see if I can persuade the security team to give me that tape. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." Ichigo knew exactly what she meant, and wondered secretly if he could get a copy of that tape.

**A/N:** Congratulations! You decided your way to some time with Rangiku! Good job. But if you'd like to try and spend time with anyone else – go back to the beginning and try again. Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

(**7ROOFTOP**) Ichigo reluctantly went to the rooftop to join his friends. His ears still rang a bit, but he decided to go with them anyway. As he climbed to the roof, he could already hear them talking. They weren't loud; they were just a bunch of friends talking like friends do.

He heard Orihime, "Ichigo! Over here!" He smiled at her as she waved him over. He walked to where Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Orihime were leaning or sitting forming an open half-circle as if they'd been waiting for him to join them all along.

"We were wondering if you were coming up," Rukia said.

"Yeah. I just took my time getting here is all," he said back to her. "What were you guys talking about?"

Chad said, "Orihime was telling us that Tatsuki's signed up for a really big karate match again."

Ichigo said, "Really? Is it the same kind of match that she placed second in last year?"

Orihime nodded, "Ahuh. But this year she's trained so long and so hard, that she's going for first place. She's determined. But I'm worried about her. She barely sleeps anymore, she forgets to eat too. I've even brought her some of my own culinary creations, but she doesn't eat them." Every one of her friends knew WHY Tatsuki didn't eat what Orihime cooked – Orihime had to have been born without taste buds, because the things she cooked or created were HORRIBLE. Still, many times Tatsuki did eat what Orihime made, just to please her.

Uryu spoke up, "It's not good for her to go without sleep and food. Her body will shut down on her eventually, and break down rather than make her stronger."

"He's right," Chad said.

Orihime said, "I tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't listen to me. She's just so focused, that all she can see is that first place prize and attaining the title of strongest female in her age group on all of Japan. It's all she wants and being second place isn't good enough for her. I'm really worried about her."

Ichigo remained quiet as he ate his lunch. But even though he wasn't talking aloud, his mind was racing as he ate. _"Tatsuki's going to wear herself out if she doesn't take a break once in a while. I know how that is, I've done it quite a few times myself. Maybe I should go talk to her, she might listen to me. But then, Tatsuki's no dummy. She can take care of herself; she's always proven that to everyone. Maybe I shouldn't butt in?" _Ichigo continued to mull his thoughts over as he ate his lunch with his friends.

It was getting near the end of their lunch period. Everyone gathered up their things and prepared to go back to class, but Ichigo hung back. Chad asked, "Hey Ichigo, you coming?"

Ichigo paused, then said, "I'll catch up with you later. I think I'm going to go talk to Tatsuki for a minute." (Go to **17TALK TATSUKI**) or, "Uh, yeah. Wait up." (Go to **10STAY AT SCHOOL**)

**

* * *

****(9SOUL SOCIETY) **"Alright. You're going to need this," Renji said as he reached into his robes and pulled out Kon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU RED-HEADED BARBARIAN! KIDNAPPING ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING AND THEN STUFFING ME INTO YOUR ROBES! IT SMELLS LIKE GARBAGE IN THERE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS TOY FORM, EVEN THOUGH IT IS A SEXY BODY, I'D MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU!"

"Shut up will ya?" Renji said as he handed him over to Ichigo.

"Cough up the pill." Ichigo said flatly.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DID RENJI DRAG M—wait, WWWAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

Ichigo quickly shoved his hand down Kon's throat and began digging around. Finally he pulled out the green pill that lets Kon live in the stuffed doll. Ichigo quickly wiped the pill on his shirt and swallowed it whole. He could feel himself burst out of his body and enter his shinigami form.

"What am I supposed to do now? You're in the middle of school I don't know any of that st—" Kon began but Ichigo slammed his foot in his face.

"Just shut up and go already." Kon quickly left, trying to avoid any further harassment.

"Alright let's go," Ichigo motioned to Renji.

. . .

Once inside Soul Society, Ichigo and Renji found Byakuya by the Captain's meeting room. "Oi, Byakuya. What do you want?" Ichigo said rather put out by the whole situation.

Renji quickly snapped back, "CAPTAIN Byakuya. Shit, at least show some respect."

"I'll show it when he deserves it."

Byakuya turned around to face the two. He was as stoic as ever. He showed no real expression of emotion, just the same cold hard stare he usually wore.

Byakuya began, "Due to your position as Substitute Shinigami, the captains have decided to use you for an important evaluation. With that said, I hereby order you to report to the 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi, for further instructions."

Renji's jaw dropped to the floor as Ichigo's anger immediately flared out. "Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around? I'm not one of your puppets to control. You can take your evaluation and shove it up your—"

Renji cut him off by whacking him on the head and yelling, "Who do you think YOU are? If it wasn't for the captains allowing your shinigami powers you'd be nothing more than a human that can see spirits."

Ichigo was fed up with the entire ordeal. He didn't know what exactly to do. He could try and escape (Go to **30ESCAPE**) but when he saw Byakuya's face he knew it wouldn't be easy. He could also just stay and get it over with (Go to **31KUROTSUCHI**).

**

* * *

****(12CLEAN CLASSROOM) **Chad wandered over to Ichigo and helped him to his feet. Once Ichigo was standing, Chad and Keigo helped him stumble back into the classroom.

Ichigo said out loud, "Guess I might as well stay then," while trying not to throw up.

"I bet Rukia is waiting for you outside to see if you try to leave. Probably has her shoe ready for your other nut," Keigo said. Ichigo knew that this was probably true. He leaned against a desk and then waved them goodbye as he "adjusted" himself and got ready to get on with the cleaning.

Orihime had already started tidying up. When she saw her name on the board she jumped out of her chair, knocking over her desk, and yelled with joy. Tatsuki was the first one to run over to her and ask her what had happened. When Orihime pointed out to her that she'd been chosen to clean the classroom WITH Ichigo, Tatsuki simple shook her head and helped Orihime get her desk back in order.

Orihime threw herself into her duties, waiting for Ichigo to join her. She kept herself busy so she wouldn't keep looking around for him. It had felt like hours had gone by while she hurried through cleaning the blackboard, desks, tables, and chairs. She hadn't even noticed that everyone else had left the classroom until Ichigo said, "Pass me the broom will ya?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Then she quickly recovered, grabbed the broom and ran across the room with it. She tripped on her way to him and crashed into a desk. Ichigo watched her fall, not being able to get to her in time. She ended up sprawled partway across a desk, partway on the floor. "You ok Orihime?" he asked.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said meekly.

Ichigo helped her up. "You really have to start being more careful Orihime. Tatsuki and I won't be there all the time to pick you up when you fall. When you're older you'll have to take care of yourself."

"But why won't you be around Ichigo? Don't you want to be my friend after we get out of school?" Orihime's face was tense as she felt as if Ichigo was rejecting her.

Ichigo saw the expression on her face and thought about what he'd said. His future did look very different now since all the shinigami stuff had happened. He wasn't sure where he was headed or what path his life would take, but he knew one thing for sure, "I take that back, I will be there. We all will be." Orihime smiled from ear to ear, relieved to her very bones.

Once all of the cleaning was done, they put the cleaning supplies away. Ichigo started to pick up his own things and was about to leave but then he noticed Orihime's expression. He recognized her sad expression – he'd seen it too many times before, even though she always tried to hide it. At that moment, she looked as if she were trying to avoid his line of sight. Ichigo decided to ask what was going on, how had she gone from happy to sad in such a short period of time?

"Uh, Orihime? You almost ready to go?"

"She quickly turned around and said, "Yes," with a wide smile on her face.

"_That's the smile she uses when she's trying to hide sadness or disappointment," _he thought to himself. Then he had an idea, "Well it's kinda late, I guess I'll walk you home."

Orihime was speechless. She had hoped he'd offer because she knew she didn't have the courage to ask him herself, but the fact that he'd actually said he'd walk her home still surprised her. Joy rippled through her like a bright pink ribbon carried on a warm breeze.

Just a few minutes later Orihime was ready to leave. They both headed out. Even though she was thrilled just to be walking with Ichigo, Orihime still felt tension throughout her body. She wanted to talk to him, but she was nervous that she'd say the wrong thing. Their walk continued in silence.

Ichigo himself didn't feel much like talking so he figured he wouldn't. He was enjoying this quiet walk with his friend. But Orihime was rambling in her mind about how she should say something. "_Maybe I should ask him how his studies are going? No, no, no, then he'll think I just focus on school. Well maybe I can ask about Tatsuki's tournament? NO, NO, NO. Then he'll be thinking of Tatsuki. I guess I could ask about his family. NO, NO, NO, NO! He'll then not want to go home and probably run away and we'll find him in some alley in China. He'll be shot up on drugs and have limbs missing from the different bar and gang fights he would have been in. I can't do that to his sisters . . . "_

The harder Orihime though the more outlandish the options seemed to her. As she thought of all the possible things she could talk to Ichigo about, and the things that may happen to him if she suggested the wrong subject, she didn't know that her facial expressions were changing along with her thoughts. Ichigo thought she might be in pain or something, so he broke the silence as they neared her house, "We're here Orihime."

She wanted to kick herself for not saying anything. Instead, since Ichigo already started to walk away she yelled in desperation, "ICHIGO WILL YOU COME INSIDE AND HAVE DINNER WITH ME!"

Ichigo was baffled at her request. He paused in the street, thinking of what the outcome of having dinner with Orihime might lead to. One was embarrassment at the idea that she asked to have a private dinner with him. The other was the pain his stomach would most certainly experience from eating one of Orihime's concoctions.

He turned around slowly and saw that Orihime's face was very serious, a tad bit red, and she was pouting at him. He had a fight or flight decision to make. He decided to fight against his stomach's wish to remain well and have dinner with her so he didn't disappoint her, (go to **13EAT FOOD**) or flight, as in leave as quickly as possible, with his stomach intact. (Go to **14RUN AWAY**)

**

* * *

****(26USE CHAPPY) **Ichigo quickly brought up the Chappy stickers he had gotten for Rukia and used them to shield his face as he yelled, "I BOUGHT THESE FOR YOU!"

Ichigo waited for the punishment that was dropping down on him from above, but when it didn't come he peered over the stickers and saw a shiny eyed Rukia.

"For . . . me?" she squeaked. He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Rukia jumped again but this time not out of anger but out of joy. Her hands shot out and quickly snatched the stickers from Ichigo's hands. She stared at them for a few seconds and then began to hug them to her face. Ichigo stayed on the floor. To him, the whole thing was playing out like a dream; he'd been was able to stop Rukia at the height of her anger with Chappy the Bunny stickers.

Rukia was filled with happiness. She looked at the stickers and began to stick them all over Ichigo's now broken, closet door. She quickly fixed the door and hoisted it back into place. She was so ecstatic about the entire thing. She said meekly, "You said you bought these, right?"

He again simply nodded. Rukia ran over to him and took him into a heart filled embrace. She was so grateful for the stickers that she didn't care about the awkwardness Ichigo would probably feel from the hug she gave him. What Rukia had forgotten in her happiness, was that she was still completely topless.

Ichigo froze. He had also forgotten that specific detail so when her bare breasts pressed against him he could easily feel them against his shirt. Ichigo slowly lowered his gaze and met Rukia's eyes. When she realized that she was naked from the waist up, she quickly pushed him backward and turned around, covering her chest with her arm.

Ichigo couldn't do anything else but stand there. It was such an awkward moment that neither of them had ever expected to be in with each other. He looked to the side, like he usually did, and didn't say a word. Rukia was red faced and embarrassed that she had nearly completely exposed herself to Ichigo.

She glanced over to the closet door complete with the Chappy stickers she had put up on it. Though she was still embarrassed and still felt awkward, she said, "Thank you."

This response was another surprise. Ichigo was preparing himself for the beating of a lifetime but instead Rukia thanked him. "For what?"

She looked back at him, trying not to expose herself again, and said, "Because you got me the stickers, dumbass!"

"Well, I was just wandering by the store and saw them so figured I might as well."

They were quiet for a moment, thinking about their current situation. It had happened so quickly. Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "I just wanted to say sorry, for this morning."

Rukia was quick to snicker back, "You'd better be sorry."

Ichigo's temper flared up and he screamed, "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THE CLOSET THIS MORNING! I EVEN CALLED AND KNOCKED BEFORE I OPENED THE DOOR!

Rukia screamed back, "BUT YOU OPENED IT REGARDLESS! SINCE WHEN IS IT OK TO GO INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

By this time both of them were facing each other again, face-to-face, ready to rip each other's heads off. "FINE! NEXT TIME I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE AND NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!"

These words, however, struck a different nerve in Rukia. They instantly made her think of how she had been rescued by Ichigo in Soul Society. If he would have left her there she wouldn't be alive to fight with him today or do anything else for that matter.

Ichigo gave up. He made a move towards the door but when he turned to leave, Rukia grabbed him by the hand. He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. They stood that way for a while before Rukia finally got the courage to speak.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." She unconsciously squeezed his hand a bit before going on, "Just don't leave me behind."

Those words sunk deep into Ichigo's heart. Never before had he heard such words come from her. When he turned back toward her, she went quickly into his arms. He noticed that she had shed a few tears. He hugged her calmly, feeling the warmth coming from her bare back, but that didn't matter. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and the second they made eye contact Rukia stood on her toes and leaned forward.

They locked lips instantly. The electricity that ran through both of them was one that they had never felt before, for each other. They entered passion quickly but as hands began to travel to skin, Rukia felt herself at a disadvantage. She quickly threw Ichigo's jacket and shirt to the side, just to even the playing field.

Ichigo felt desire rising in him physically. With Rukia's hands on his skin, he got even more excited. Once his chest was also naked, he lifted Rukia up by the thighs and carried her over to the edge of her bed in the closet where he sat her down. He momentarily broke their kiss as he took off her pajama pants and undies. When she was fully naked, Ichigo stared at her with lust.

Rukia stated, "Don't give me that face unless you're going to do what I want you to do."

Ichigo smirked while Rukia reached down, unzipped his pants, and released his aching erection. She guided him right outside of her. Ichigo, with this incentive, drove quick and hard into her. She couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. It was much more than she had expected and much faster than she had expected.

These relentless actions, combined with the continual strong thrusts, made Rukia fall on her back and wrap her legs on his waist. Ichigo already had a firm grip on her hips as he moved inside her. It was all he needed to keep her, and himself, satisfied—for the moment.

Rukia soon arched her back as she felt her orgasm take over her body. Ichigo heard her moan in a long and very seductive way, as she reached over and raked her nails across his abdomen. He too was reaching his pivotal point and hearing her made his release come that much faster. He poured his desire into her, along with all his lust, love, and joy. This, however, wasn't the end of their union. Ichigo wanted Rukia to enjoy herself more so he thought up and ingenious plan.

He slid an arm under her and pulled her up. He then walked her over to his bed and pushed her on top of it, facing away from him. Rukia was eager to comply but when Ichigo pushed her even farther, nearly out the window, she grabbed the ledge and stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just wanted to bring out the exhibitionist in you."

"Shut up! Someone could see me naked out there!"

Ichigo slowly eased his way back into Rukia from behind as he said, "But that's part of the thrill." Then, he began thrusting with much more power.

Rukia couldn't argue that point, and want to. All she wanted to do was be there and feel every inch of him enter and exit her. It was the best sensation she had ever felt and she didn't care what else happened. A little bit of risk wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunately this soon caught up with them as Rukia, in between breaths, spied Isshin walking home with Yuzu and Karin. They were kicking a soccer ball towards the house and in just a few seconds they would be able to see Rukia's naked body being practically pushed out Ichigo's bedroom window.

"Shit. Ichigo, your Dad's walking toward the house!"

"So?"

Rukia got furious, "So? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? HE'LL SEE ME!"

Ichigo thought it over for a moment and remarked, with an evil smile, "We can try and finish before they get here."

Ichigo then went into overdrive, trying to get them both to their release. Rukia closed her eyes from the intensity. It was really rough but she found that she liked it that way. She tried to keep an eye on the family's approach but before she knew it they were right under the window. Isshin began to look around and when he started to look up, Rukia pushed Ichigo and herself backward into the room.

"Ichigo! We're home!" Yuzu called from downstairs. "We brought you something."

Rukia and Ichigo both heard the rest of the family as they started to make their ascent up the stairs. Then they heard a pause as Karin asked, "What is that?"

"Maybe Ichi-san is doing something for his homework?" Yuzu said.

Isshin, instead of being reasonable and a good father, burst into Ichigo's room and was about to yell "ICHIGO!" but instead was met with a fist to the face which caused him to fly out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wow, that was really unexpected," Karin said.

"Ichi-san we brought you some of your favorite food."

Nothing was heard on the other side of the closed door. Karin and Yuzu stared at each other. Karin got closer to the door and started to hear a panting-like sound. "Ichigo are you ok?"

A deep moaning sound came from the room. It lasted for a few seconds and then disappeared. Then, the door open and Ichigo stood tall, his school uniform completely and perfectly on.

"What was going on in there?" Karin questioned him.

Ichigo looked back into his tidy room and said, "Some stuff I needed to take care of." He then proceeded to take the plate out of Yuzu's hands and closed the door on his sisters.

"Hey, Ichigo, that wasn't very nice."

"So. I'm busy." was all they heard from the other side.

"You're so mean. It's since you started high school that you've been like this," Yuzu said in a huff.

"I'm not mean," the voice from the other side of the door said back.

Yuzu just pouted and walked back down. Karin figured Ichigo was being his old normal self so she headed down too.

Ichigo listened carefully at the door to his room. When he was sure everyone had gone downstairs, he deposited the food his sisters had brought him, next to the dinner plate he still had left on his desk. Then he walked over to the closet. He opened the door and found Rukia lying on her back with her legs open. She looked at him, slightly perturbed and said, "What took you so long? I was starting to get a cramp." Ichigo gave her half a smile, then climbed into the closet with her, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: **TADA! Having a little fun with Rukia are we? Yes. Yes we are. Congratulations to you! Now, if you'd like to try and find another person to spend some private time with, go back to the beginning and give it another go.

* * *

(**29CONTINUE TRAINING**) Ichigo shielded his eyes, thinking, _"I can't do this, I can't do this! Every time I close my eyes, I see her body! Every time I open my eyes, I'll see her body. I can't win!"_ So he decided to open his eyes and stare straight ahead at a boulder in front of him and think 'happy thoughts' rather than thoughts that would fuel the hormonal "issue" he seemed to be having.

"I can feel you Ichigo! Get your spiritual pressure under control!"

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" he called back to her. Then he saw a shadow that seemed to be growing around him. He looked up and saw a large boulder coming right for him. He gasped and rolled to the side away from it, only to catch a glimpse of Yoruichi's naked form standing on a rocky cliff above him. He looked away as he rolled, crashing into another stone wall forcing him to open his eyes again.

"You've got to get over this body hang-up Ichigo! What if you were fighting some other female opponent and during a battle, and their kimono got ripped off?" she flash stepped into his field of view again. He caught another eyeful, then flash stepped away from her. "GET OVER YOURSELF ICHIGO AND PAY ATTENTION! I'm not screwing around now!" He heard her grunt loudly and then a large volley of rocks began to pelt him.

"_DAMMIT, I can't think with her being all naked and chasing me!" _he thought. "Yoruichi, I can't do this! You're distracting me too much!"

"Get used to it Ichigo! Come on! CONCENTRATE!" then she flash stepped behind him slamming her naked body into him from behind, sending him flying forward face first into a stone wall. Ichigo splatted against it, looking somewhat like a starfish. He slid down slowly and slumped on the rocky ground.

Yoruichi ran over to him and prodded him with her foot. "Ichigo?" She kicked at him lightly again. "Oh come on!" she bent over him and rolled him onto his back. His eyes were open and seemed to be spinning in his head. She patted his face and he started to come around. "Ichigo, come on. Are you ok?" His eyes stopped spinning for a mere moment, then he caught sight of her face and then her breasts. The overload of what he saw caused his eyes to spin again, then his body went slack and drool ran out of the side of his mouth.

"Terrific," Yoruichi said as she stood up, "how am I going to explain this to Urahara when he gets back?"

**A/N**: Whoops! Ichigo couldn't handle naked training. Maybe you should have made another decision for him! Try again!

**

* * *

****(13EAT FOOD) **Ichigo accepted Orihime's invitation reluctantly. He knew that a store stomach was a small price to pay if it meant that she would be happy. He held his stomach as he waited nervously and very apprehensively for Orihime to come out of her kitchen.

He'd agreed to stay for dinner but was regretting it more and more as the time went by. He wasn't sure what type of alien food she would serve him. It could range from a spice flavored rock to squid ribs with apple cider sauce. He was extremely nervous and started to sweat a bit as he waited.

"I'm almost done ok?" she called from the kitchen.

Ichigo was barely able to squeeze out an, "okay."

Finally Orihime stepped out of the kitchen. Ichigo closed his eyes as she put down a plate and drink in front of him. "I hope you like it, it was the best I could do with such a short amount of time."

Ichigo looked at the wall clock and saw that three hours had passed since the time they came indoors. He finally gathered the courage to look down at his plate. When he saw what was there he was totally and utterly flabbergasted.

On his plate was something that looked to be a normal hamburger. It was perfectly formed. The meat looked a bit black but outside of that everything else looked fine. He looked at the food, then at Orihime, then back to the food, then back at Orihime again, and then finally back down to the food . . . before going back to Orihime.

"Orihime! This . . . looks so . . . uh . . . normal."

"I know," she said with a ring of disappointment in her tone. "I just couldn't figure out something really amazing to make. I was so worried that you wouldn't like what I made since most people don't seem to. I spent two and a half hours trying to figure it all out."

Orihime looked down at her own dinner - sushi, pecan soup. She wanted to wow Ichigo with something spectacular, just to show him what she could do, but in the end she'd messed it up. Ichigo, however, actually felt better. He was enormously relieved as he looked down at the simple looking hamburger. His stomach rejoiced at the fact that Orihime could actually create a normal dish that would not cause it many hours of distress.

"Well I guess since you took so long to figure it out I'll just have to eat it." Ichigo said, causing Orihime to look at him hopefully.

Ichigo slowly took the sandwich in his hands. Orihime stared at him with eager, gleaming eyes. He eyed the food. It seemed to be all right and it smelled all right, yet when he brought it up to his mouth and took a bite he found out how totally wrong he had been.

Immediately, he turned and coughed the food into his hand. He couldn't understand why he felt lightheaded and disoriented. Orihime's smile started to fade as she saw the strange expression on Ichigo's face.

Once Ichigo could breathe again, he looked at the sandwich and saw the various ingredients that seemed to be packed into a shell of hamburger: peach, duck, snail, ramen, avocado, some things he couldn't recognize . . . the list went on. Ichigo fainted from the sight.

. . .

Hours passed before Ichigo finally regained consciousness. When his eyes fluttered open, he looked around the room but everything looked blurred. Orihime's voice quickly rang in his ears, "Ichigo! Ichigo are you ok?"

Ichigo held his head as he sat up. "What happened?"

"Well," Orihime began, "you ate some of my cheese sandwich and . . ."

He then remembered the incident and interjected, "Was I out long?"

Orihime said, "Only for a few hours. I already called Yuzu and told her you were here so they wouldn't worry."

Ichigo was totally relieved to find that he'd actually survived one of Orihime's experimental sandwiches, but when he looked at her it was obvious that she was very depressed. Sad emotions radiated off of her and penetrated his thoughts. He remembered back to when he first became a shinigami and had to fight Orihime's brother. She had those same kind of feelings then that she was expressing now.

Orihime looked timidly at Ichigo's deep brown eyes. They told a story of struggle, loyalty, valor, loss, and success. She recognized those different things in his eyes, because she was there with him at some of the hardest yet most heroic points in his life. Ichigo worked very hard for the people he cared about and she wanted to work hard for him and forget all of the bad times they'd shared. But her meal, and now her evening with him had turned into a disappointing disaster and she couldn't help but feel that she'd lost a very significant opportunity with him.

But Orihime wasn't the only person lost in emotion. Ichigo's memories had brought on his own flood of feelings, so much so that he felt wetness on his own cheeks. He had been so engrossed by his own thoughts that he had forgot about the present. Orihime was quick to wipe them away. She spoke quickly, "I'm sorry Ichigo I shouldn't have invited you in."

She was going to get up but it seemed that Ichigo had read her thoughts and held her by the hand. She looked back at him; he was smiling nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong. "I'm glad you did. I was able to see a part of you that usually remains hidden."

Before Orihime could register it, Ichigo leaned over and kissed her gently. It was soft and short but it was more than what Orihime could ever have wished for. When he started to lean away from her, Orihime reached for him and pulled him back to her. Their exchange only lasted for a few more seconds but each second felt like a small lifetime of bliss to her.

They looked at each other nervously once it ended. Both remained quiet. It had all been rather spontaneous. Ichigo felt a thrill of excitement while Orihime felt embarrassment and excitement. Orihime had a thousand and one things she wanted to say but rather than try to explain them all, her body made the first move. She threw herself on top of him and began to kiss him passionately. It was rather out of her character but in that rare moment of chaotic emotions, she did what she thought was the best thing to do right there and then.

Ichigo didn't complain or hesitate one bit. Instead, he was quick to take her into his arms. They kissed some more, with Ichigo leaning more and more into Orihime. Soon, she was on the floor, with Ichigo on top of her. She held him tightly as he rolled to his side, him pulling her to him as tightly as he could. They began to roll around the floor, grappling with each other, kissing intensely.

It wasn't until Ichigo was above her again that she saw the intent in his eyes. He began to kiss her and then left a trail of kisses down to her neck. It took Orihime's breath away. Noting that she wasn't stopping him from going further with her, he began to undo her shirt on his downward exploration of her body.

A very small part of Orihime wanted to push him away, because she didn't want to expose herself to him, but the majority of her wanted to show him her very soul, and let him discover every square inch of her body. In an impetuous instant she was topless, with Ichigo already massaging her large breasts. He began to suck on her nipples, first right, then left, then right again, which caused her to tingle all over. She held him there by the hair, tugging at it as he caused her to twitch with pleasure. The way she moved proved to him how she felt about what he was doing to her. The more she tugged, the more she enjoyed, so the more he'd do.

Ichigo marveled at the sheer size of her breasts. The bras she wore actually minimized their true size.

As she lie on the floor filled with adrenaline and passion, Orihime ran her hands down Ichigo's neck and dug her nails into his shoulders. She moaned suddenly with such intensity and desire that Ichigo felt his sexual drive skyrocket.

He pushed himself up and away from her breasts reluctantly. Her face registered disappointment, then elation as he quickly undid his own shirt. She bit her lip in anticipation. With his chest now bare, he lowered himself on top of her and let their skin that was normally covered, touch. The excitement was extremely pleasing and very new for both of them. Orihime touched Ichigo's back, hugging him to her, not wanting to separate from him.

As she held him, she suddenly blurted out, "Ichigo, I've . . . I've always loved you. I knew there was something special about you when I met you. As I saw you more and more, and talked to Tatsuki about you more and more, I began to admire the strength and kindness you had. Eventually that admiration turned to love and now, to be here with you, it is everything I could possibly want."

The words that poured forth from Orihime were true and had come straight from her heart. Ichigo almost couldn't understand it. SHE felt that way about HIM? He looked at her carefully, as if he were seeing her for the first time. He started to see her in a new light. He noticed how silent she'd become after her confession to him; how shy she now seemed; and he could almost feel fear coming from her. It all fit together now. But instead of being shocked with what she'd said, and how she was currently acting, he felt, happy – accepted. Now that he knew the truth, he found that he had some feelings of his own he wanted to express.

"Orihime, I care about you. I've come to view you as a very important friend. But now, you telling me this, with us sharing a moment like this, I can surely love you back."

Orihime heard nothing more than, "I . . . love you," and that was all she needed. Her tears flowed out in steady streams down her cheeks. She held on to him tighter, sobbing into his neck. Ichigo decided to let her feel the intense emotions she was feeling, rather than sully them with trying to get her to stop crying and possibly not feel them fully. All he could do was stay there, caress her, and kiss her softly.

The crying didn't last long. She knew that the tears sort of killed the mood so instead she got up, took Ichigo by the hand, and took him to her room. She shut the door behind them. The lights were off but the light streaming in her windows from the moon was enough to slightly illuminate them both. When Ichigo turned back to Orihime, she had already taken the rest of her clothes off. She stood there, a bit shy but very determined. She walked over to her bed and got under the sheets, where she waited for him.

It only took Ichigo a second to get underdressed and join Orihime in the bed. Even though there wasn't much light, Orihime could make out his lean figure. He had obtained much of his physical strength from their trip to Soul Society. She could even make out his member, stiff and ready. Once he lay on top of her again she could feel it pressing against her thigh.

Orihime was worried. She wasn't sure what to do. This was something she wasn't very familiar with and she didn't want to do anything wrong, but when Ichigo took it upon himself to spread her legs and begin to enter her; she didn't stop him, instead, she let him take the lead.

Ichigo could feel her warmth surround him. It penetrated his being as he entered her. Once he was completely inside her, he noticed that Orihime's nails were almost embedded into his back. She held him tightly as she strained to feel every bit of him she could. She let out a breath she'd forgotten she'd held in an attempt to relax. She felt insanely good at that moment.

He moved slowly, trying to let the tempting sensations last a bit longer. He then worked up his speed and established a slow slippery rhythm. To Orihime, any type of rhythm would do because all she could see was Ichigo above her, them sharing the ultimate intimate moment, and it was more than enough. The day had been a gigantic thrill ride and now they were riding it together.

Orihime wrapped her legs around him, bringing him yet closer to her. She held on to him tightly feeling his body move over and inside her. Ichigo kissed her out of the passion that they were sharing. It felt great and he didn't want it to end. With this in mind he slowed down to a stop, withdrew from her, sat up on the bed and pulled Orihime on top of him.

Orihime maneuvered herself so that her thighs were wrapped around his waist. Her thighs were layered on top of his, her chest against his; her arms were around his shoulders, his member pushed stiffly against her. So much of their skin was touching – it was the ultimate in intimate coupling. She liked the new position, it gave her more of Ichigo to hold and love.

In this position, however, Orihime was given control of the speed of their love making. She first angled herself to let Ichigo inside and once he was, she rocked her hips to her own internal rhythm. The mere intimacy of the position brought her to new levels of delight, although the new type of penetration also helped.

Ichigo held her tightly, feeling the motions of her body as she swayed. Both of them could feel their senses tingle as they began to reach their climax. It was a sensation unrivaled by any other. Ichigo took one of Orihime's breasts in his mouth, took her by the hips and pulled her even closer to him. They were both wrapped completely around each other, as intimate as any two people could be. Orihime's moans were already very loud but her sudden unexpected whispers of Ichigo's name in his ear were a new thrill to him.

Ichigo watched as Orihime bounced on him, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and it was tipping him over the edge. Orihime was already there as the mixed sensation of his erection in her with him sucking her nipples brought about her orgasm. She moaned at the top of her lungs. This level of excitement, combined with her body movements, made Ichigo overflow with joy and elation. He flooded into her. They felt each other's tremors as they savored what felt like a moment in heaven.

. . .

It was sunrise when Ichigo finally woke up. He didn't recognize the curtains on the window that the sun was peeking through, but when he looked at the woman he as holding he remembered where he was, and was happy about it. They'd barely gotten any sleep from all of the "fun" they had the night before.

Orihime stirred from the light beginning to brighten her window. She woke up to a smiling Ichigo.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Good morning," she exclaimed joyfully.

At that moment the alarm clock went off. They both quickly turned their heads towards it. Orihime was the first to register what had happened, "OH MY GOD IT'S ALREADY NINE! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

She quickly jumped out of bed, changed in a fraction of a second and ran to the kitchen to pack a lunch. Ichigo, as he normally did, got up slowly and dressed himself as if he had all the time in the word.

"Hurry Ichigo we're going to be late! That's the last time we have sex so late at night!"

Ichigo came out of the room perfectly ready for school. "You mean that?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Orihime thought it over, then quickly responded, "Of course not," she beamed at him, then grasped his hand in hers and led him out the door.

**A/N: **CONGRATULATIONS! You led Ichigo to some bouncy time with Orihime! That was very sweet wasn't it? We thought so. But if you'd like to find someone maybe a little more aggressive or playful, go back to the beginning and make a few different decisions – who knows who you might end up with!

* * *

(**39MESSAGE**) "You'd deliver a message to Yoruichi for me?" Soi Fon asked.

Ichigo nodded quickly, "I'd be happy to. Just let me loose and give me the message. And I'd appreciate it if you'd show me how to get back to Karakura."

Soi Fon thought for a moment, _"He's really going to deliver a message for me? But wait, I have a job to do. He's supposed to be back at Kurotsuchi's lab, and I seem to be the first person to find him. But if I want to get a message to Yoruichi, which I do want to do, I can't let anyone else find him or he won't get back there. Do I ignore my orders? I don't know what to do."_ But in the end, Soi Fon knew that she wanted to preserve her relationship with Yoruichi that had just recently been repaired after about a hundred years of her HATING her. She wanted to ensure that their fragile born again friendship was intact. She decided to help Ichigo and not return him to Kurotsuchi. She'd pretend she never saw him.

Soi Fon was all business. She said, "We can't be seen. All the lieutenants and captains are looking for you. You're lucky I found you first. Come on," she said as she led him into the shadows of the buildings on the street around them.

"You're going to let me go?"

"I'm going to try to, but if we run into anyone along the way, this may not work. Wait. I've got an idea." She pulled him by the chain on the device on his wrists into a dark doorway. There, she took off her captains robes and folded them neatly. She took off her long black arm covers and laid them on top of her robes. Then she did something totally unexpected, she quickly unwound the long braids that normally flew behind her, quickly running her fingers through her hair, spreading it out across her back and shoulders. "If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm trying to disguise the fact that I'm wearing the battle suit of the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia. I'd be a dead giveaway if I'm spotted."

"Good thinking. Your hair hides about half of your suit."

"It just has to hide my back and shoulders – that's what makes this suit unique." She fanned out her hair again and said, "Follow me. Be silent. Try and keep up."

Ichigo asked quickly, "Aren't you going to unbind my hands?"

"Not yet. If we get caught, I will have to turn you over. I'll say we fought and that my clothes had been damaged, and my hair came loose. You still have to look like a prisoner." Ichigo could see the logic in that. "Now, we don't have any more time. Let's go."

They darted in and out of shadows, staying completely hidden. Along the way, they were almost seen twice, but no one could detect Soifon if she didn't want to be seen. Soon, they came to an area where the buildings were fewer and farther between.

Ichigo pressed his shoulder against a wall and whispered, "Is it just me or do you feel someone coming?"

Soi Fon listened and said, "It's not just you. There's more than one person coming."

"What should we do? Maybe you should just turn me in. I don't want to get you into any trouble." He looked at her sincerely, thinking that even though he really just wanted to go home, he shouldn't be responsible for her going against her superior's orders.

Soi Fon again argued with herself, but she found that getting a message to Yoruichi was worth the risk, this time. "No. I'm trying not to have that be our only option." Sounds were getting closer to them, whooshing sounds as if more than one person was flash stepping closer to them all the time. She looked at Ichigo with a stern resolve and said, "I've got a plan. Possibly an unpleasant plan, but I think it will work if you go along with it."

Ichigo, seeing a little bit of hope opening up before him said, "I'll try anything to not have to go back to that crazy lab."

"Then follow my lead," she said as she led him quickly down a small alley between two buildings that were close together.

"Are you sure you want to hide here? Don't you think that an alley is one of the places they'll look for me for sure?"

"If we keep running, someone will eventually catch up with us. But if we stay put and let them discover us, they'll move on."

Ichigo thought, then said, "You WANT them to discover us?"

"I do. And that involves the possibly unpleasant part."

"Are we going to fight them?"

"No, we shouldn't have to. If my plan works, they'll vacate the area."

Ichigo looked at the fierce determination on Soi Fon's face and believed that she knew what she was doing. So he said, "Tell me more about this plan of yours."

Then she reached forward and wretched his black kimono open, tearing the shirt he wore underneath straight down the center. "HEY!"

"Be. QUIET!" she yell/whispered at him. "You'll draw attention to us!"

He whispered angrily, "Why the hell did you rip my clothes?"

"It's part of the plan, be quiet and stay still!" Soi Fon immediately began undoing Ichigo's hakama. She pulled them down to his thighs. He was shocked at what she was doing, but before he could ask if this was also 'part of the plan' she turned her head quickly as if she were listening and said, "They're close. Sit down – lean against the building."

"Wait, how am I supposed to," she yanked the chain that still bound his hands behind his back and down he went. He rolled sideways in the dirt, tangled in his substitute soul reaper kimono, then straightened himself up against the building at an awkward angle, "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Shh," was all Soi Fon said as she pushed his robes wide apart so his naked chest was visible. "Gotta make this look as real as possible," she said then she quickly stood up and untied the halter straps tied behind her neck. Ichigo stared at her as she pulled both the straps down, and continued to push her clothing down until she stood before him completely naked. It was starting to dawn on Ichigo exactly what Soi Fon's plan was going to entail – they were supposed to look like two young lovers caught up in the moment in a passionate embrace. To his utter surprise, the thought of it sent blood rushing to his penis.

Soi Fon noticed the shape of his member growing, still hidden by his boxers. "Good," she said as she looked at it. "Now I don't have to do anything 'extra.'

"Wait, what do you mean, extra?" Without warning, she straddled his lap. Then she looked back over her shoulder again. An instant later, she picked up a fist sized rock and hurled it at a garbage can. It made a loud clang, then she turned to Ichigo. He said, "You're telling me to be quiet, and you're throwing rocks at garbage cans?"

"It's to draw them in, so they can see what I want them to see. Now, I want you to make any noise you feel like making because they're just about to discover us."

Ichigo thought, _"Maybe I should be screaming for help!"_ Then Soi Fon reached into his boxers and pulled out his penis and with wasp-like speed, she sank onto him. In that instant, he couldn't think let alone speak and he suddenly didn't want any help.

Soi Fon fanned her hair all around them. It almost completely covered her, and most of him like a dark veil. Then she looked at him and said, "Your hair! It's the most recognizable thing about you!" Hearing a very close "whooshing" sound, she was out of options, so she pulled him forward, putting his head between her breasts, her hair falling around him. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around his head, covering as much of his hair as she could, and she started to rise and fall on him.

Despite the fact that Ichigo was almost being smothered against her chest and hair, he found that his lower half was responding quite well to what Soi Fon was doing to him. His arms were still bound behind him, making his shoulders ache, and his back was starting to hurt from being forcibly held against Soi Fon's chest. He was amazed at how strong she was to hold him like that, and he was also amazed at how incredibly hard he'd become. He wanted to lay back and enjoy it while she bounced on him, but they had to stick to the plan, and they HAD to get found out.

"Make some noise," she said into his ear, and he found that the moment she let him turn his head away from her skin, as he took in a big breath, it came out as a long groan. "Good. They're here."

Ichigo was surprised at how exciting it was to be 'found out,' almost as if he were putting on some kind of perverse show. Then Soi Fon brought him back to reality when she moaned in a low guttural groan, her voice almost unrecognizable to him. That turned him on even more.

They heard footsteps come to a halt at the mouth of the alley. "Oh Jeez," a male voice said. "That's obviously not him. But wow, whoever that babe is, look at all that hair."

Another voice said, "They sure seem to be enjoying themselves. Heh, heh, heh."

The first voice said again, "Come on, we have our orders, we have to keep looking," and in a whoosh, the voices were gone.

Instantly, Ichigo was relieved; the plan that Soi Fon had come up with worked perfectly – they'd been found, but not recognized. Ichigo and Soi Fon would now be able to safely move around the area without fear of being caught.

He thought that as soon as they were found out, that Soi Fon would want to get as far away from him as physically possible. He was stunned to find that when he looked up into her face, framed beautifully by her flowing hair, that she was not about to let him loose. Her physical ride had not stopped when their discoverers left the scene, if anything; she had begun to bounce on him faster. Without warning, she released his head from her chest and pushed him back against the wall. She held his shoulders there, as she changed her angle and continued to slide quickly up and down on him.

Since this gave his back some relief to be in a slightly better position, he closed his eyes and tried to just feel what she was doing to him. He found that it was thrilling to have this powerful woman completely dominating him – he couldn't escape her if he wanted to, and at that moment, he found that he didn't want to.

"Unghnnnn," she said and he saw her brow wrinkle. As he watched her face, he found that he was quickly following her toward orgasm. His breathing began to come in gasps, his stomach muscles clamped down, his thighs strained against hers. Then without warning, he erupted into her with a sense of wonder at how he had been a fugitive one moment, and sexually satisfied the next.

Soi Fon let herself go with one shrill half-cry, the hair around her face wet with perspiration. Ichigo thought she looked like a tiny goddess as she rode him to her completion. Finally, her face relaxed, and he almost didn't recognize her. But all too quickly, it was back to business for Soi Fon as her eyes cleared and the coldness returned to them. Ichigo attempted to smile at her, but she put her hand in his face as if to say, "no," then she got up off of him. She began putting her battle suit back on. Ichigo could do nothing but watch her re-dress.

Once Soi Fon was clothed again, she reached into a small hidden pocket of her suit and pulled out a small key. She unlocked the device that bound Ichigo's hands to his utter relief. "Thanks for doing that. Now, about that message I'm going to deliver for you..."

Soi Fon relaxed a little and said, "Yes, about that," she reached into another small unseen pocket and pulled out something that looked like a fine silver bracelet. It was in fact a charm bracelet that she held up in front of Ichigo. On it, were charms of various weapons as well as a small black cat, and a yellow and black striped bee. She said, "Yoruichi gave me this long ago. I've added some things to it since she gave it to me. Will you give this to her? Tell her she can 'borrow' it for a while, but I'd like it back whenever she can bring it to me." She handed the small bracelet to Ichigo who had already finished re-dressing himself, having no luck with his torn undershirt.

"I'll be sure she gets this," he said as he put it in a pocket. He stood next to her and then asked, "Uhm, when those guys that found us,"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you stop when they left?"

Soi Fon flipped her hair so it flowed down her back. She said, "Because I wasn't finished yet." Then she got a very hard look on her face. Ichigo noticed immediately.

"Did I do something, uh, wrong, when we were..."

She looked at him and said, "Uh no. I'm just a little angry and disappointed that's all. Not about you, but about who found us."

"I didn't recognize them. Who were they?"

Soi Fon held her anger and tried not to let it boil over. "The two that found us were Tetsuzaemon from the 7th division and Omaeda, who I am going to have to kill."

"You're going to kill them both?"

"No. Just Omaeda," she said as she looked around. "That idiot wouldn't know his own mother I swear."

"You sound like you wanted him to recognize you!"

"He should have – he's MY LIEUTENANT!"

Ichigo stifled a laugh and said, "Oh man, he IS an idiot."

Soi Fon laughed slightly and said, "Ok, you stay here. I'm going to go back and get my robes and try and reassemble my hair. Stay right here, and stay hidden. I'll head back and report that I hadn't found you but that we're still looking. Then I'll see if I can arrange a dimensional door to open at the end of this alley. Walk right through it when it appears – it'll only be available for a few minutes. And don't forget to deliver my message."

"All right Soi Fon. I won't forget. And thanks for saving me, and...for everything else too."

She took a step back and said, "You never saw me," and vanished into thin air.

**A/N**: Aggressive little thing isn't she? But you made all the right decisions and got yourself some Soi Fon action! Good job! Now, go back and try a few more decisions and see what happens!

* * *

(**21SHOPPING**) "YAY!" Rangiku squealed then she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. Ichigo immediately thought, _"I wish she wouldn't DO that,"_ as his eyes followed her bouncing breasts as they moved with each jump.

"Ok. Here's the plan, we hit the boutiques on the outskirts of town, then we work our way in toward the shopping malls, THEN we break for lunch, THEN we work our way back out again!"

"I think you're going to need to rent a pack mule to carry all the stuff you're gonna buy!"

Rangiku looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "I already did. Come on Ichigo. Oh, and if you see anything you have to have, let me know and I'll get it for you. I've got plenty of money with me."

"I don't need anything – well, anything I can think of off hand,"

"Nonsense! Who doesn't like to shop!"

"Me," Ichigo said quietly to himself.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Rangiku asked with eyes almost as round as her breasts.

"No, just clearing my throat."

"Good, oh hey! Look over there! JEWELRY! I LOVE shiny things!" And she was off, trotting over to the store that was just opening. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and with a heavy sigh followed after her wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

. . .

One bag, two bags, seven bags, bags inside of other bags. Rangiku and Ichigo stopped in so many boutiques and little shops that they hadn't even gotten to the Mall yet and it was already lunch time. Soon Rangiku found a little tea shop to stop in and "refuel" as she called it. She bought them both lunch and they sat down to eat it.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked Ichigo.

"It's not bad," Ichigo said back as he shoved a rice ball in his mouth.

"I can't WAIT to get to the Mall. We're going there after we finish eating. I love going to shopping Malls because there are so many stores all centrally located that have," then Ichigo didn't hear her anymore. He'd half tuned her out, while half of his mind drifted. He did note though how her eyes absolutely danced when she talked about shopping. He'd never seen her so animated and caught up in something that made her so happy. He himself wasn't much of a shopper at all, but he wasn't having a bad time in Rangiku's company, in fact, he was finding that he was quite glad he made the decision to go with her even if it was just to go shopping.

Ichigo heard Rangiku's voice like a humming noise in the background. He ate another rice ball, then while chewing looked around at the tables around them. At every table where a man was seated, whether he was with someone else, or by himself, or with a group of men, all of them seemed to be staring at him. Then he realized that they weren't staring at him, they were staring at Rangiku. A flash of anger shot through him as he felt a fierce urge to protect her and keep the other men away from her. He interrupted her, "Hey Rangiku, how about we hurry up a little huh?"

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?" she stuck her bottom lip out and looked slightly affronted.

"No, I mean YES I enjoy your company, but what I'm not enjoying is how every guy in this place is staring at you like they're going to eat you."

"Huh? Oh that. That's nothing to worry about," Rangiku flipped her hair off her shoulder nonchalantly and gazed around the room slowly, meeting every eye that was already staring at her. Each man she looked at felt a flush of excitement shoot through them as she returned their gaze briefly. Then she looked at Ichigo and said, "Happens all the time. Nothing to be concerned about."

"But they're staring at you like they want to,"

Then Rangiku realized what was going on with Ichigo, he was a tiny bit jealous that other men wanted her attention. She leaned forward a bit and said, "They're staring at me like they want to WHAT Ichigo?"

"Uhm, well, never mind," he stammered as he tried to avert his eyes from staring at her cleavage. And of course, she noticed his staring too.

Rangiku giggled then sat back in her chair. "You're too tense Ichigo! We're having a fun day of shopping and you're all uptight! I know it's just the middle of the day, but maybe we should have something to drink. I'd LOVE some sake right about now."

"NO WAY! You're not drinking anything. I've heard stories about you."

She leaned forward again and said sexily, "What have you heard?"

"Uh, that you get drunk and you get a bit, uh," Ichigo worried that he might say the wrong thing, OR he might say the RIGHT thing. He feared that ANYTHING he said would get him in a world of trouble.

"Let me finish that sentence for you Ichigo. I get drunk and get a bit 'flirty.' Is that what you're trying to say?" That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was better than what he was thinking.

"Yeah. That's what I heard."

Rangiku sat back and laughed. "I wonder who you heard THAT from." She laughed again. Ichigo thought to himself, _"Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, the list goes on…"_

Ichigo attempted to finish his lunch, hoping that Rangiku wouldn't order anything from the 'adult beverage' list, because God knows WHAT would happen if she did. Instead, both he and she sat up straighter and listened as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Sounds like rain is coming. Great," Rangiku said. "We'd better get a move on. We've got to make it to the Mall before the rain sets in." She threw a ridiculous amount of money on the table to cover their bill, and picked up a small bag, while nodding to Ichigo to gather the rest.

As soon as they were outside, they looked up. "Not really looking like rain so much," Ichigo observed.

"More like heat lightning. It is a big muggy out today. Still, we'd better get inside. No use getting struck by lightning." Ichigo agreed and the two jogged to the nearest Mall as thunder rumbled overhead.

They made it to the mall, feeling the humidity in the air thicken. Once inside, and in the comfort of air conditioning, Rangiku's face lit up again. She looked around and said, "WHERE DO I BEGIN? WHEEEE!" then she ran toward a handbag shop.

"WAIT UP WILL YA?" Ichigo yelled, trying to keep up with her while carrying all her bags.

After another hour, Ichigo looked like a strange kind of peacock. It seemed that all the bags he carried for Rangiku fanned out from his hands in an arc on either side of him. It was difficult for him to walk without banging the bags together, a fact that Rangiku reminded him not to do often. "How much LONGER are we going to keep doing this?" he complained.

"We haven't even gone upstairs yet! Come on! There are elevators over there."

"I'm about to abandon you here to carry your own bags."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" she stuck her lip out at him again and he relented a bit. Rangiku knew how to look cute and influence men, and Ichigo was no exception to her powers of persuasion.

"I will if we don't hurry up! I'm supposed to be home from school in another hour or so."

"Really? Awww. I was hoping to keep you with me until I was ready to go back to Soul Society."

"I won't be able to carry that many bags AND walk at the same time."

"Then I'll help you!"

Ichigo thought, _"You haven't helped me YET."_

Ichigo seriously began to think that this whole idea of helping Rangiku had been a mistake. She wanted to keep him with her as her personal valet way past the time he was supposed to be home from school. He was having a pretty good time with her otherwise, but shopping just wasn't his thing. So Ichigo said, "Listen Rangiku, I'm going to get going. No offense, but I really do have to get back home." (Go to **22LEAVE** **RANGIKU**) Or Ichigo said, "I guess I can stay a little while longer, but I've got to get home in about an hour." (Go to **23STAY** **RANGIKU**)

**

* * *

****(27DISTRACT CHAPPY) **Ichigo quickly lobbed the sticker sheet at Rukia. He was hoping that she would see them and they would make her stop and forget about beating him to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately for him, Rukia didn't notice the stickers. To her, they looked like a scrap of paper. She proceeded toward him, and ripped through the sheet with her knee as it crashed down on Ichigo's face. He literally bounced off the floor from the strength of the hit.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! BARGING IN ON ME TWICE IN ONE DAY!"

Rukia then realized that she was screaming at an unconscious Ichigo. From anger, she picked him up by the shirt and threw him out of the window.

"Go riddance!" she yelled then she went back into her "room" to put the rest of her jammies on and get ready for bed.

**A/N: **Ahh, Rukia didn't see the Chappy stickers in time to not kill Ichigo. He shouldn't have just burst in on her anyway! Privacy, right? How about you start over and try again?

**

* * *

****(19ONE HAND) **Ichigo grabbed Orihime by the shoulder and said, "Sorry Orihime, I wasn't thinking. But don't worry about it. Next time we have to clean together, I'll do all the work and you can stay there and relax and talk to me while I work ok?"

Orihime smiled a little and nodded her head. She felt much better with what Ichigo had said. Then, her watch began to beep. She looked completely shocked and confused. She began to shake it violently.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know! My watch just suddenly began to beep and I don't know how to turn it off! Maybe it's sick. I'll have to give it some of my famous chicken, sushi, pasta, broccoli soup. It always cures my headaches." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki's faces turned green. Even though neither had actually eaten Orihime's "famous creation," just the thought of it was enough to make them both a little queasy.

Orihime's watch finally quieted. She said, "Well then I'll see you two tomorrow, bye!" With that she was gone.

"I feel sorry for that watch," Ichigo said as he turned to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki felt drained. She also felt like the worst person in the word. She'd told Ichigo the truth about Orihime's feeling and that made him have to decide between Orihime and her. He made his decision, to stay there with her, but she still felt bad about it.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked. He was still sort of dense as to what was going on. Then Tatsuki looked up into his face and she felt a bit of happiness knowing that she had been picked in the end. She quickly gathered herself together.

"It's nothing. Let's go," she said quickly.

As they walked they talked and as they talked they laughed and as they laughed they smiled. Both of them were enjoying each other's company in a very different way than they ever had before. They let their emotions take hold of the wheel and drive them forward. Tatsuki found herself almost a bit flirtatious while Ichigo, in an attempt at bravado, beat up different bullies they found along the way to her house.

When they arrived to Tatsuki's house, Ichigo's mood dipped slightly. He was enjoying himself. He was experiencing a type of enjoyment he hadn't felt in a very long time, and he didn't want it to end yet. And to him, it seemed that Tatsuki felt the same way.

"You wanna come in? My folks are out of town this week." Ichigo smiled from ear-to-ear as Tatsuki opened the door for him.

As soon as Ichigo walked into Tatsuki's house their laughter and joking started up right where it had left off. Tatsuki threw together some food for the both of them, which they ate, but not before almost starting a food fight with each other. After they ate, Tatsuki offered to make some tea, which they shared.

Later, when he looked out of the window the moon was at the highest point in the sky. He didn't care how late it was, and shrugged it off as he accepted another cup of tea from Tatsuki. Earlier, he'd received a text from Karin asking where he was. He sent back that he was at Tatsuki's and the family's worry stopped right there.

Tatsuki sat on the floor in front of the couch in her living room and said, "Man I'm full with all of the food and the tea. How's about we watch some TV?" Then she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Ichigo sat next to her and stated, "As long as I get to pick the show." He reached out and attempted to get the remote out of her hand but she quickly lifted it up out of his immediate reach.

"As if! This is my TV, therefore, my rules," she gave him a rather devilish smile.

Ichigo started wrestling with her for control over the remote. No punches or kicks were unleashed, just simple, genuine fun wrestling. They rolled and got each other in locks and holds that they were always able to get out of. The channels kept changing as their play fighting went on because they kept landing on, or sandwiching the remote between them.

Finally Ichigo was able to get Tatsuki on her back. He held her by the wrists, putting her hands on either side of her head. The TV flashed as the channel changed. "I think we're done," he said, a smirk of victory on his face.

But as Tatsuki opened her mouth a voice from the television said. _"No, don't stop. (Moan) I want it even more now." _

"_You're such a horny slut aren't you? Fine, I'll let you have more as soon as I come all over your face."_

Ichigo was slow to react but finally was able to find the power button. Once he got it, he could feel his veins pulsate. His was suddenly hyper-aware and insanely hot, and felt a bit of sweat collecting on his forehead. When he looked down at Tatsuki she was as red as an apple. She looked away from him.

"Idiot," she whispered.

"It's not my fault! The TV just flipped there on its own! Isn't that a pay-per-view channel? Why do you even have it!"

Tatsuki turned her head back at him. "SHUT UP! IT HAPPENS ON THAT CHANNEL AT THIS TIME AT NIGHT YOU JERK!"

"HEY I'M NOT THE ONE THAT HAS FREE PORN AVAILABLE ON MY TV!"

"OH YEAH, LIKE I WANT TO WATCH PORN WITH YOU!" She got quiet for a few seconds before saying, "just get off of me already."

Ichigo was about to get up when he caught sight of Tatsuki's eyes. They seemed to give him some sort of message. He stared with curiosity, trying to dig deep for answers as to what she wanted. As he looked in her eyes, which were as deep as a tunnel, he thought he saw a spark of light which flipped his mind upside down. Something in them called to him, so he looked at her more closely.

As he studied her, he began to smell her shampoo, a very soft lavender-like smell. He hadn't noticed the smell until that moment. His eyes began to wander as he followed the natural curves of her eyes to her nose and then down to her lips. They seemed moist but then he noticed that she was biting them from the inside nervously. His grip on her wrists began to loosen. Instead, he let his hands travel to her palms. His fingers wrapped around hers and felt the smooth texture. He then heard her breath get a bit heavy when their hands made contact. Ichigo looked into Tatsuki's eyes one more time . . . before lowering himself down and kissing her.

Tatsuki was proud of Ichigo. For the first time in his life, he'd actually gotten a girls intended message even though she was saying another. But as happy as she was, she pushed Ichigo off her body and got up. She didn't say a word as she left him there on the floor. Instead, she went into her room and locked the door behind her.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was left on the floor stunned and confused. He thought that he'd done the right thing by kissing Tatsuki – he thought that was what she wanted. So he got up sluggishly and made his way over to her door. He stopped about a foot away from it and looked at it. He didn't know what to say. Had he been wrong? Was he really that dense? Was something wrong with him?

"Tatsuki I," he began, "I'm sorry. I guess I forced myself on you. I shouldn't have done that. I mean yeah I wanted to but I should have stopped myself. I must have read something wrong." Ichigo turned and leaned against the door and then slid down to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure it all out, trying to hear something from the other side of the door but when nothing came he got back up and said, "Well, I guess I'll just go. Hope you win the tournament."

As soon as Ichigo finished his sentence Tatsuki's door swung open and a hand reached out and pulled him by the shirt into the room. The door crashed closed behind him. There was a dim light on in the room. Once his eyes adjusted, Ichigo saw a new Tatsuki. She had taken off her school sweater and had undone part of her blouse. Looking a little closer, he noticed that she didn't have a bra on. Her shoes and socks were off also. Ichigo's mouth suddenly began to water.

"Idiot," was all he heard as Tatsuki pushed him up against the door and began to kiss him passionately. Her hands traveled up his shirt and took it off with one clean swipe. She let her hands slide down his chest, continuing down until she grabbed his member from the outside of his pants. She separated her tongue from his and lavishly dragged it down his neck and chest. She got down on her knees when her tongue got down to his pants. She bit at the pant button and with some quick tongue movements, got his pants undone. She pulled them down, along with his boxers, and exposed his erection. She pushed herself against him and slid back up, licking him along the way.

"Hi," Tatsuki said with a seductive grin.

"Hi?" Ichigo had no idea what else to say. He was stunned, but felt a fire run through him at the same time. Every movement and action she did opened another floodgate of pleasure in him.

"You know you really are an idiot, right?"

He began to smile as he responded, "Yeah . . . but you like me that way." Ichigo grabbed her blouse and ripped the rest of it open which seemed to excite them both tremendously. He then started to lick and bite at her shoulder.

Tatsuki had to hold her breath because if she didn't she would have groaned loudly. Once she got control of her senses again she said softly, "I LOVE you when you're such a dork."

Tatsuki let her ripped blouse drop to the floor, her skirt close by. They hugged each other, feeling each other's skin. Both knew want they wanted and the time had arrived to give it to and take it from each other.

Tatsuki was taken by surprise as Ichigo grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg up. He rubbed himself between her legs. She responded to the warm sensation that was resonating from him. She dug her fingers into his shoulder, telling him that she wanted it. Without any hesitation Ichigo readied himself and entered her slowly as she stood there in front of him, as he leaned against her door.

A cold fire traveled up Ichigo's spine as he advanced. Tatsuki, instead, felt as if lava itself burned through her. Just that initial connection already caused their respiration to spike as it fed their individual passions. Wordlessly, he began to move his hips, getting a positive response from Tatsuki's moan. The sensation soon became addicting as his thrusts got faster and faster. He held on to her raised leg tighter, keeping his balance by holding on to her hip with his other hand. She too tried to keep herself from falling by holding on to his neck.

Tatsuki leaned forward and began to kiss him lustfully. She bit at his lip, sucked on his tongue, licked everywhere she could reach. She wanted him to feel as good as she did but he already did. The combination of strain and sexual motion made for a very satisfying combination. Ichigo thought that this type of coupling would be something fun to try with someone that was well suited for it, like Tatsuki.

Nearing her orgasm, Tatsuki made a quick move to prolong their pleasure. She jumped, taking back her thigh from Ichigo's grasp, and wrapped herself his waist, banging her knees against the door as she did. But she didn't care. As she wrapped her legs around him, he walked forward a step or two, then turned and pressed her back against the door. He gripped her behind to help her with their new position. Tatsuki simply looked at this adventurously. Ichigo now knew the signs. He angled himself again, withdrew, and drove into her lustily.

The new proximity of their bodies brought a much more sensual side out of Tatsuki. She played with his shoulders and neck. She did everything and anything she wanted to him, with no complaints. Ichigo could feel himself begin to pulsate and stiffen inside her. He didn't want to finish just yet so he turned around and literally tossed Tatsuki onto her bed. He had to muster all of his strength to do it too.

Tatsuki landed rather hard but once she saw Ichigo at the foot of her bed with a very firm erection, she didn't complain one bit. She reached out her foot and began to rub the underside of the head. Unfortunately for Ichigo, that specific sensation tipped him over the edge and he came on Tatsuki's bed and legs.

Ichigo stood holding his breath enjoying the tingling sensation rippling through is body. Tatsuki stared at him in shock, "Now that was a surprise," she said.

Ichigo opened his eyes again. Just the sight of Tatsuki naked body, and his _little boys _on her made him stiffen up again. Tatsuki smiled as he reacted. "Looks like you still have some energy left in you, huh Ichigo?"

Ichigo left the floor and leapt on Tatsuki's bed to pick up right where he'd left off.

**A/N: **AHH! Congratulations! You chose well and ended up with Tatsuki – all alone – in her parents' house while they're GONE! Well done! If you'd like – go back and try a few other things and see who you end up with next time.

* * *

(**31KUROTSUCHI**) Ichigo could feel he blood boil as he walked into Kurotsuchi's Lab. Byakuya had treated him like any other subordinate. _"Shit, it's like he forgot that I kicked his ass not all that long ago," _he thought.

Once he got into the lab itself, a woman was waiting for him. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki. My master is waiting for you." She motioned towards a door down a hallway. Ichigo was already getting rather tense. The hallway wasn't lit well, so the eeriness was sinking into him. To try to get some pressure off he tried to talk to the Lieutenant.

"So what is this evaluation for?" he asked.

Nemu responded, "It is to try and test the limits of your spirit energy Mr. Kurosaki."

That's when it dawned on him; he didn't even know how the woman was. "Um, what was your name again?"

She did not react to this question and simply stated, "I am the 12th Division Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi."

Ichigo's mouth dropped as they entered the next room, he yelled, "YOU'RE THAT CRAZY SCIENTIST GUY'S DAUGHTER!"

Captain Kurotsuchi was in the room they entered. He heard the outburst, "I suppose that because of your limited comprehension you may refer to her in that way. She is more like a created being by my hand." He then turned back around and said, "Nemu, get our specimen ready for testing."

She quickly turned around, locked the only door in the room and began to take off Ichigo's clothes. "Hey what they hell are you doing?" But as much as Ichigo tried to stop her she had forced him to the floor and proceeded with her orders.

"Do not worry Kurosaki; this will just be a simple evaluation of your specimen for my research. It would seem that the way you control and project your spirit energy is quite tied to your emotions. Most Soul Reapers are able to control their spiritual energy regardless of their state of being."

By the time Kurotsuchi turned around Nemu had already stripped Ichigo down to his boxers and had already hotwired him to many different monitors. "Put him on the machine already Nemu. You are taking too long."

"My sincerest apologies master." Nemu quickly pushed Ichigo onto a very long treadmill and started up the machine at a slow speed.

Ichigo at this point was extremely embarrassed and infuriated. Embarrassment oozed out at the idea of Nemu having had her hands all over his body—well, almost everywhere. And now he was being forced to jog in front of her as she watched and scribbled down notes. The infuriation and embarrassment he felt was actually courtesy of Kurotsuchi and that made him even more furious. Kurotsuchi was the insane man that had put him in that position, not his "daughter" Nemu.

"It looks like your easily adapting to the speed," Kurotsuchi noted.

Ichigo made the mistake of saying, "This is nothing. I could flash step for longer than this."

"Is that so? Nemu! Grant this human his wish."

"Yes master." She quickly walked over to the machine and jacked it up to _flash step _speed.

The machine kicked into high gear. Ichigo nearly fell face first onto the revolving tread as the machine speed up. "What the hell Kurotsuchi! Stop this thing!"

The mad scientist instead looked over to one of the screens next to him. "Interesting. You can keep up with the machine in Flash Step mode without actually using flash steps." Kurotsuchi made a very displeasing face at this. He was hoping to really push Ichigo to the edge of his abilities. In the next instant, "Captain Crazy" got an idea.

"Nemu! Go get Project #31 out and place it behind the machine." Nemu didn't hear him over the loud sounds of the treadmill. Kurotsuchi quickly kicked Nemu in the ribs causing her to fly backward and hit a wall.

Kurotsuchi screeched at her, "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU! GO GET PROJECT #31, NOW!"

She picked herself up off the floor and ran through the only door leading into the dark hallway beyond. Ichigo couldn't believe what had just happened. Nemu hadn't made a sound or fought back when her "father" had kicked her. Ichigo felt his blood boil again. He wanted to rip Kurotsuchi's head off. But before he could even try to get off the treadmill, Nemu was back with what looked to be a giant box with a cover on it. She positioned it behind the treadmill.

"What is that?" Ichigo said between breaths.

Kurotsuchi smiled evilly and said, "This is Project #31 and I've decided to use it now to further enhance this evaluation."

Ichigo didn't understand at first but when Kurotsuchi took off the cover he saw a Menos Grande inside a cage. Kurotsuchi opened the door and the Menos jumped forward at Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped forward to the front portion of the machine as the Menos' mouth opened wide to try and take a bit of Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KUROTSUCHI!"

"Isn't it obvious? This is a Menos Grande I have been able to capture alive. I've been able to give it a few modifications so with just one bite not only will it poison you but it will be able to tear through you and break you like a twig."

Ichigo was forced to constantly flash step to stay out of range of the Menos Grande's mouth. He could feel himself getting exhausted. He usually wouldn't flash step that much in such a sort amount of time. Everything around him started to get dark right before he fainted.

. . .

Ichigo woke up to the sound of beeping echoing in his ear. He began to stir, but felt a soft hand on his chest. When his eyes cleared he saw that Nemu that was sitting above his head. "What happened?" Ichigo said weakly.

"You expelled more spirit energy that you had and fainted on the treadmill."

When Ichigo looked around he saw that he was on the floor behind the machine on his back. That's when he remembered the Menos Grande. "Where's the hollow?" he asked.

"The Menos Grande that you saw wasn't actually real as my Master led you to believe. In fact, it was just a holographic projection made to scare you into believing there was a real one chasing you. My master can be rather harsh at times, and I apologize for that."

Ichigo forced himself to sit up. He didn't know what to do. Everything was like a weird dream now. He thought that he should just high tail it out of the research lab (Go to **32LEAVE LAB**). But when he tried to get up he felt his sides ache. He figured it might be wiser to just stay where he was for the moment until he regained some of his strength. (Go to **33STAY IN LAB**).

* * *

(**2GO DOWNSTAIRS**) Ichigo left his bedroom, convinced that Rukia wasn't in the closet. He wasn't able to hear any noises coming from inside, so he decided that he'd better hurry up so Yuzu would quit screaming for him. He knew the neighbors would appreciate it if she were quieter. But before Ichigo could even make it to the stairs to go have his breakfast, out of nowhere came a blur and someone yelling, "GOOOOOD MOOORRNING IIIIICHIIGOOOOO!" and WHAM! Two feet connected with Ichigo's forehead, causing his face to plant on the floor for the second time that morning.

He was quick to get up as he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DAD! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TRY AND KILL ME EVERY DAY? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT TO YOUR OWN SON!"

"Your reflexes were slow this morning son! You need to be on guard at all times! I'm just helping you develop plenty of skills to help you deal with ruffians and deviants."

"You mean like YOU?" Ichigo's father, Isshin growled at him, but he didn't get a chance to react before Ichigo leaped in the air, and while spinning, kicked him in the face. Isshin's face seemed to slide sideways a bit, and it never got a chance to recover its original shape before Ichigo regained his footing, then charged forward tackling his father and pitching him backward. Isshin had about a second and a half to pummel Ichigo's back with his fists, before the two tumbled backward down the stairs looking like two large fighting cats twisting and clawing at each other. They both landed at the foot of the stairs at Yuzu's feet.

"DAD!" Yuzu yelled, pointing a wooden spoon in her father's face. "STOP IT NOW! And YOU Ichigo," she swung the spoon at him, "You are going to be late if you don't stop play fighting with Dad!"

Both Isshin and Ichigo shouted, "PLAY FIGHTING?"

Karin said, "I don't know why the heck you two are always fighting."

"It's never MY idea!" Ichigo said as he got up off the floor.

"It's to toughen you up!" Isshin said.

Karin said, "Dad, you're acting like a hyperactive teenager with all this fighting crap. You're not doing Ichigo any favors by surprising him with a beating all the time!"

"HUH?" Isshin said as he looked like his feelings had been hurt.

"She's right Dad!" Yuzu agreed.

Isshin sniveled a bit, then looked across the kitchen to the huge blown up poster of his late wife. He ran to it, hugging the wall saying, "Masaki, I don't know what's gotten into these kids. I try and do my best for them and give them all I can, and this is how they treat me! *SNIFF* Oh how I wish you were here with me, because you'd understand." Isshin wept at the poster while Ichigo shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, picked up his lunch and prepared to leave.

All three of Isshin's kids stopped for a moment and looked at him and his antics. Ichigo said, "Weird," and went toward the door to leave.

Yuzu said, "Dad is SUCH a baby!"

Karin said, "He's an imbecile."

Isshin continued his rant, "Do you hear them Masaki? Do you? They have no respect for their father. They used to worship me, but that all changed when they hit puberty! Masaki, they're horrible!" Isshin blubbered, tears flying.

. . .

As soon as Ichigo was out of the house he rubbed at his sore head. "I'm gonna have to put a bell on my Dad so I know where he is. He's gotta quit surprising me all the time! He just about gave me a heart attack today!" He walked to school slowly, wondering still if Rukia was already there or not.

He continued to rub his head, not paying attention where he was going. His feet knew the way to school, so he just followed them, that is until he almost ran bodily into Rangiku, who was dressed in 'civilian' clothing. "Hey!" she said brightly to him, but all he saw through his bleary vision was breasts.

"Oh hey Rangiku. What are you doing here?"

"Guess who got a day pass to go shopping!" she bounced up and down with glee, she was so happy.

"My guess would be you?"

"YES!"

"Well, have a good time then. I've got to go to school, but my head is killing me."

"What happened to your head?" she asked.

"My FATHER happened to my head."

"Really? Wow, you've got one weird father."

"Tell me about it. Listen, I'd better get going. I'm kind of late as it is."

Rangiku had a brilliant idea. "Ichigo, how about you ditch school today and come shopping with me?"

"Oh, that's a nice offer Rangiku, but I've missed so much school already."

She walked forward toward him and bent over a little, enhancing the view of her breasts that Ichigo already had. "But it'll be FUN! Plus, I need someone to carry all my bags."

"_Wow, those things are HUGE!"_ Ichigo thought as his eyes drank in the sight of Rangiku's massively impressive breasts. Then he shook his head, which reminded him that he had a headache and he said, "Oh, so you just want me to be your bag boy then?"

Rangiku crossed her arms under her breasts which seemed to lift them higher. She said flatly, "I'll pay you."

Ichigo thought, _"Spending the day shopping with a large breasted woman, AND getting paid to carry her bags? Not a bad way to spend a day. But I don't know. With all the school I've missed, I really should go there instead."_ When Ichigo looked back at Rangiku, who was looking at him beseechingly, something absolutely male stirred in him while his sense of responsibility fought against it. Finally, he said, "Listen Rangiku, thanks for the offer, but I'd better go to school instead. Maybe next time." (Go to **6SCHOOL**) or, "All right Rangiku. Which shop are we going to first?" (Go to **21SHOPPING**)

**

* * *

****(10STAY AT SCHOOL) **The bell that signified the end of the day rang. Ichigo, who didn't even know he'd been sleeping, was woken up by the alarming sound. As he got up and stretched in his chair, he noticed that all of the other students were already heading out of the classroom. Some stayed behind to talk with their friends but all Ichigo looked forward to be going home and finishing his nap.

"Hey Ichigo, let's go get something to eat," Keigo called out.

"You paying?"

"No."

"Then I'm going home," Ichigo said with a yawn as he shot Keigo's offer down. Ichigo made his way toward the door where Rukia blocked his path. He gave her a blank, sleepy stare.

Rukia stuck her hand up at him and said, "Where do you think you're going? You have to stay behind with Orihime and clean the classroom today." Rukia point to the blackboard where his and Orihime's names were written. He had indeed been chosen to clean up after class.

Ichigo sighed with anguish then he simply pushed Rukia to the side and opened the door to leave. As he turned to head down the hallway he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. Too sleepy to move properly, he turned and got a face full of fist as Rukia knocked him down to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just don't go and neglect your duties."

"Shut up! I'm tired and I need to go home today. Someone else can do it for me," Ichigo said as he rubbed his head, while still lying prone on the ground.

Rukia was livid. She collected her things, walked forward, STOMPED ON ICHIGO'S NUTS, and said, "Fine. Let's see if you can leave now."

Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro all said, "OOOOOOO," when Rukia stepped on him. Ichigo lay on the floor rolling from side to side, trying to hold himself together while he waited for the pain to pass.

As he rolled back and forth Ichigo wondered if he could probably convince Chad to stay for him in his place (Go to **11LEAVE SCHOOL**). As he tried to stand up he was forced down by the pain. He laid there a moment longer and thought that if he was smart, he would stay and clean the classroom himself to avoid any additional pain dealt out by Rukia or anyone else. (Go to **12CLEAN CLASSROOM**)


	3. Chapter 3

So you gave it a shot, did you? If you have, we'd love to know how your story ended. We would appreciate it if you would review this "crossroads" story and tell us how you did. Did you end up getting Ichigo a little "slap and tickle?" Did you die a horrible death? Did you get knocked out and have to start again? Please answer the DECISIONS: ICHIGO poll question and let us know how you did!

Again we encourage you to try this multiple times and see if you can make it through, making different decisions each time. There is a path to EACH PERSON listed in the first chapter. Your job would be to find each of those paths. Try multiple times and see if you can find them all.

There currently have TWO ADDITIONAL "DECISIONS" STORY PROJECTS we plan on working on after this one. We took the suggestions you gave us from the last story, and combined them with our own ideas to come up with two more stories that will post as soon as they are ready. We are open to other suggestions too! Please PM with any people/ideas/scenes you'd like to see. We'll be happy to consider them.

We hope you enjoyed this story/game. We enjoyed writing it.

**TT & MH: MORE "DECISIONS" STORIES ARE COMING SOON!**


End file.
